Un amor imposible I: Comienza un bello romance
by Tari Elik
Summary: John despierta en una dimensión donde ¡todo el mundo es mutante! Si a eso sumamos que se enamora de una humana...tenemos el coctel perfecto. Ahora tendrá que decidir si regresar a casa o quedarse en ese mundo tan diferente al suyo. ¡Capítulo final!
1. Desconcierto

Hola, aquí os traigo mi nueva historia.

Espero que os agrade y que paséis buenos momentos leyéndola XDD

Línea del tiempo: final de X-Men 3

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Marvel y Fox no me pertenecen, ni me pagan nada por hacer esto. Solo hago esto por el placer de manipularlos a mi antojo XDD

* * *

**Capitulo 1. Desconcierto**

Abre los ojos algo aturdido. Se va incorporando poco a poco. Mira a su alrededor y ve que aún prosigue la pelea. De pronto recuerda su enfrentamiento contra el hombre de hielo. Lo último que puede recordar es que éste le había congelado las manos. Le entra el pánico. Se mira así mismo alarmado. Puede comprobar que aún están algo congeladas pero puede moverlas. Es un alivio. Suspira. No puede creer que Bobby le hubiera ganado. El que siempre evitaba las peleas acabó ganándole. De pronto le evade la ira y desea ir en su busca y acabar lo que habían empezado, pero esta vez para acabar con él de una vez por todas. Se incorpora como puede.

Mientras todos estos pensamientos se cruzan por su mente a pocos metros de donde John esta ha estado formándose una luz que poco a poco se ha estado haciendo más y más grande. Cuando él la ve, reparando por fin en ella, se queda hipnotizado ante su luz brillante y resplandeciente. No puede dejar de mirarla.

-Tiene que ser fruto de mi imaginación –piensa algo desconcertado.

Alarga su brazo unos centímetros hasta llegar a tocarla. Es como un movimiento involuntario. Algo le dice que debe de tocar esa luz. Algo muy profundo en su interior…

John no es capaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicar qué siente cuando esa misteriosa luz brilla con más intensidad al ser tocada, y todo a su alrededor desaparece en un instante. Lo siguiente que siente es que cae y cae. Todo está oscuro y no ve nada. Tampoco puede decir donde se encuentra. De repente escucha una música. No sabe de donde proviene pero la escucha alta y clara. Luego poco a poco siente que pierde sus fuerzas, sus ojos se cierran lentamente, como si no hubiera dormido desde hace semanas. Intenta no dormirse pero le es imposible. El sonido de la música va cambiando hasta oírla como si proviniera de muy lejos. Sus sentidos se van apagando hasta que por fin se queda profundamente dormido.

Se va despertando poco a poco, como si dejara atrás un hermoso sueño que lo tenía atrapado y no lo dejaba ir. Pasa solo unos segundos hasta que John recuerda todo lo ocurrido: la batalla, la luz hipnotizante, la música… Se incorpora con rapidez.

-¿Dónde diablos estoy? –se pregunta.

Esta sentado en la cama de una habitación desconocida para él. Es un cuarto enorme, al menos comparándose con los lugares donde había dormido. Ni siquiera la habitación que ocupaba en la escuela de Xavier era tan grande. Mira a su alrededor y puede ver: un armario, dos mesillas, un escritorio con un ordenador de mesa y su correspondiente silla. Al menos, por el momento, eso era en lo único en lo que se fija. Ya se ha echo de día y por ello se puede ver con más claridad el cuarto.

Repentinamente nota una mano que recorre lentamente su cintura, y otra que comienza por su costado hasta acabar en su pecho. Luego escucha una dulce voz femenina en su oído.

-¿Te levantas tan pronto?, ¿Porqué no te quedas un rato más? –dice una joven mientras se incorpora un poco y acerca sus labios al oído de John, para luego morderle tiernamente en el lóbulo, sin producirle daño alguno.

-¿Y tu eres…? –pregunta él con indiferencia.

-Tú siempre con tus bromas Johnny –dice la joven riendo.

-Quiero que me lo recuerdes –John no desiste -Tiembla ligeramente al notar algo húmedo dentro de su oído.

La joven ladea más su cabeza, acomodándose mejor, y por ello su pelo plateado cae sobre el pecho de John. La joven continúa con su lengua dentro del oído de él.

-Deja de hacer eso –dice John impacientándose e intentando apartarla pero ella no desiste. Luego mira la melena plateada que cae sobre su hombro. Suspira.

-¡Vamos!, si siempre te han gustado "mis juegos" –la joven continúa a lo suyo.

John se harta, coge los brazos de la chica separándolos de sí y se da la vuelta, para luego empujarla y hacerla caer sobre la cama bruscamente. Finalmente acaba encima de ella. La sujeta de los brazos y la mira fijamente.

Ahora John puede fijarse en su aspecto. Tiene los ojos marrones claros, labios rojos, piel blanca como la nieve, y su cabello es de un rubio plateado, largo hasta la cintura. O al menos eso supone.

-Primero, no vuelvas a "tus juegos" conmigo de esa manera. –Está intentando contener su impaciencia pero le es prácticamente imposible.

-¡Me asustaste! –le dice la joven un poco nerviosa. Nunca antes habías echo eso. –sonríe con picardía –Pero aún así me gustó ¿volvemos a repetirlo?

-Segundo… –John decide hacer caso omiso -¿Quién eres tú? –la sigue mirando fijamente.

La joven sonríe aún más –pero si ya lo sabes, soy Jessica.

Eso solo produce que John la mire con indiferencia.

-¡Tú novia! –la joven espera su reacción.

John se levanta y esta pensativo unos segundos. La joven lo mira detenidamente.

-¿Porqué se comporta de esta manera? –piensa ella.

-Esta bien –habla finalmente –ya no somos novios, ¡esto se acabó! –sentencia.

La joven se queda en estado de shock.

-¿Que? –dice en un hilo de voz.

-Lo que has oído, y vete de… -mira a su alrededor – ¡vete de mi cuarto inmediatamente! –dice alzando la voz.

-¿Después de lo que pasó anoche entre nosotros cómo me puedes decir eso? –los ojos de la joven empiezan a ser cristalinos.

Jessica se levanta, y se lleva consigo una sábana al salir a toda prisa de la habitación, bañada en lágrimas. Es al verla marchar, cuando deduce que seguramente estaba desnuda. Ni cuenta se había dado.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? –Dice en voz alta –he de pensar muy bien en lo que hago. Mientras tanto, será mejor que me asee. Ya pensaré en alguna solución más tarde.

John entra en el baño y se va directamente al lavabo para refrescarse. Después de secarse con la toalla se queda unos segundos mirándose en el espejo. Tiene el aspecto de siempre solo que éste ha cambiado ligeramente. Es un poco más joven y eso no se le ha pasado por alto. Su cabello ya no es rubio, sino castaño, tal y como hace 3 años.

-Creo que me estoy volviendo loco –no entiende qué demonios le ha ocurrido. ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿Por qué la chica que ha conocido minutos antes decía ser su novia si él no la ha visto en su vida? Todo aquello era muy extraño. Pero tarde o temprano lo averiguaría.

* * *

Continuará…

¿Qué pasará con John en este nuevo lugar desconocido?

¿Tendrá problemas?

¿Logrará encontrar el camino a casa?

Todas estas respuestas en el próximo episodio XDD


	2. Discusiones, ira, confusión y verdades

Aquí regresé con el 2º episodio de esta loca historia mía.

Aclaración: Decidí que desde a partir de ahora añadiré 2.000 palabras en vez de 1.000 (las que solía poner) a los capítulos, ya que de esta forma me da más de sí dicho capítulo. Por lo tanto serán más largos los episodios que antes. Estoy segura que más de uno se alegrará XDD

Gracias a Yunuen por su ayuda ^-^

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Marvel y Fox no me pertenecen, ni me pagan nada por hacer esto. Solo es por el placer de manipular a los personajes a mi antojo XDD

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Discusiones, ira, confusión y verdades**

Ha pasado una hora desde que John ha echado a Jessica de su cuarto. Ésta no conforme con dejar las cosas así, decide no quedarse callada y decírselo a su querido primo Lance Alvers aka Avalancha. Éste, al enterarse de lo sucedido, quiere ir a hablar con John para que le diera algunas explicaciones. Va a su cuarto, y al no encontrarle se recorre toda la casa intentando dar con él. Finalmente le ve fuera de la casa, regresando de alguna parte. Lance se queda en la puerta de la entrada. Se cruza de brazos y se recarga sobre el marco de la puerta.

-Te estaba buscando –dice sin más.

-Pues ya me encontraste. ¿Qué quieres? –llega hasta donde esta Lance

-¿Se puede saber de donde vienes?

-No es de tu incumbencia –le mira con interés. ¿Quien sería?

-Tampoco hace falta que me hables así –dice el joven alzando un poco la voz.

John simplemente se limita a mirarle sin decir palabra.

-Quiero hablarte de Jessica –prosigue el joven.

-¿A sí? –dice con sarcasmo.

-Sí. Te guste o no hablaremos –se incorpora y da un paso quedando más cerca de John.

Ambos se quedan unos segundos mirándose, como si se desafiaran mentalmente.

-¿Porqué no me contaste que querías cortar con Jessica? –habla finalmente Lance relajándose y se vuelve a recargar sobre el marco de la puerta.

-Como te dije antes, no es de tu incumbencia.

-Soy tu amigo desde hace mucho, y siempre me lo has contado todo, "sin excepciones". ¿Por qué ahora no quieres confiar en mí? –el joven se siente algo confuso por su comportamiento.

John se queda unos segundos pensativo. Hasta entonces ha averiguado que en ese lugar desconocido: Jessica ha sido su novia, al menos durante unos minutos, y que ese chico de pelo oscuro y mirada decidida era "su amigo". Le resulta tan extraño, casi como estar en ese universo tan diferente para él.

-¿Y bien? –el joven se impacienta.

-Bueno pues… se me pasó contarte lo que iba a hacer. Y digamos que fue… de improviso –John intenta zafarse contándole lo primero que se le ocurre.

-Ya… ¿Entonces por qué me dijiste que la amabas para ahora dejarla tirada a la primera de cambio? –No le cree ni una sola palabra –y encima después de haberla ultrajado.

John se queda de una sola pieza, sin saber qué responder…

-¿Bueno no vas a decirme nada? –Lance se está empezando a enfadar –sabes que ella es mi prima y no puedo dejar que la hagas esto.

-¿Te contó "eso"? –no podía creer que se lo hubiera contado. Aunque no tenía forma de probar si era cierto o no. –Esta bien, dejé de amarla, ¿vale? –Se defiende a la desesperada -¿Qué quieres que le haga?

-Que lo arregles –se acerca más a él -Y sí, me contó "eso" –le mira desafiante.

John no espera más y saca de su bolsillo un pequeño mechero, el cual enciende. La llamita que sale de el, se pasa del mechero a su mano. En la cara de Lance se dibuja una sonrisa.

-Eso no es necesario.

-¡¡¡Entonces no me provoques!!! –Pasa por su lado para finalmente entrar en la casa –Ahh ¡¡¡y no volveré con Jessica digas lo que digas!!! –le grita a lo lejos alzando la voz.

-Eso ya lo veremos –susurra para sí mismo, con un tono grave.

_**Mientras tanto, en el bosque, muy cerca de allí…**_

-¿Estás segura de que no va a pasar nada si vamos a tú casa?, ¿y si me descubren? –deja de caminar y hace ademán de querer regresar.

-Kayla, estoy segura de que si vienes conmigo no te pasará nada. Confía en mí ¿quieres? –Vuelve sobre sus pasos y la agarra del brazo para hacerla caminar -¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo?

-Ya lo sabes. Si llegan a descubrir que soy…"normal" son capaces de…

-De nada. Si lo llegan a saber se las tendrán que ver conmigo para que te logren hacer daño –dice con voz segura.

-Pero Wanda ¿y si cometo algún error y me descubren? –la mira con miedo en sus ojos.

-Estoy segura de que no pasará nada. Así que cambia esa cara que no es para tanto. ¡Vamos!, ya queda poco para llegar.

_**En la guarida del bosque…**_

-¡¡¡Ya te he dicho que no volveré contigo!!! ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir? –está empezando a perder la poca paciencia que le queda.

-No me voy a rendir. ¿Es que hay otra?, ¿por eso no quieres volver conmigo? –le mira con ojos llorosos.

-No, no es eso –suspira -Simplemente te dejé de querer. ¿Por qué te es tan difícil de entender? –harto ya de ella, se sale de la habitación pegando un portazo.

Fuera de ésta se encuentra con Pietro, al cual le extraña el que saliera de esa forma.

-¿Ocurre algo? –dice extrañado.

-No ocurre nada –suspira- simplemente que estoy harto de "ella" –señala la puerta de la habitación- y de todos los "numeritos" que me hace últimamente.

-Ya veo que tenéis problemas. Seguro que dentro de dos o tres días todo vuelve a la normalidad entre ustedes –se cruza de brazos mientras se recarga sobre la pared.

-¿Tú también? –seguidamente dice unas palabras apenas audibles por lo bajo, seguramente maldiciendo y harto de esa situación se va alejando por el pasillo dejando a Pietro más confuso de lo que ya está.

Al llegar al comedor se encuentra con Wanda y una joven algo tímida. John sabe más o menos quien es quien en esa casa, ya que él mismo fue a averiguar antes de volver a su cuarto y encontrarse con Jessica. Por lo tanto sí sabía quién era Wanda, pero la joven que la acompañaba le resultaba desconocida. Sus miradas se cruzan y por unos segundos se hace el silencio en la sala. Esto incomoda de sobremanera a John por lo que finalmente se decide a romper el silencio.

-Wanda ¿quién es tu amiga? –se cruza de brazos.

-Es algo que no te incumbe –le espeta la chica.

Seguidamente coge de la mano a su joven amiga, la cual no deja de mirar a John, y sube por las escaleras desapareciendo con ella sin decir nada más.

_**En el cuarto de Wanda…**_

-Wanda ¿quién era ese chico? –pregunta la joven emocionada ¡Es tan guapo!

-No te recomiendo que te enamores de él, es un arrogante y además odia a los humanos.

-¡Vaya! Sique le conoces bien ¿eh? –dice sorprendida la joven sentándose en la cama.

-Por decirlo de alguna forma sé de lo que es capaz. Y ya quita esa cara de romántica empedernida que no te pega –se cruza de brazos.

-Tú siempre tan aguafiestas –coloca una mano sobre su barbilla, en señal de enfado.

-No peleemos por cosas sin importancia, ¿vale? –Se sienta a su lado -¿qué tal si te enseño la casa?

-Está bien –sonríe- con un poco de suerte ¡hasta nos volvemos a encontrar con el chico de antes! –se levanta de la cama a la vez que Wanda, la cual suspira prefiriendo no decir nada al respecto.

_**En el porche de la casa…**_

Después de encontrarse con Wanda y su amiga, John decide salir a tomar el aire. Han pasado un par de horas y después de la caminata y de leer un rato, se tumba a dormir en una hamaca que se ha hecho un poco más allá de la casa, atándola a dos troncos enormes, donde había sombra.

Más tarde alguien se acerca con sigilo a la hamaca viendo en ella a un John profundamente dormido - sonríe- una vez a su lado se inclina lo suficiente como para llegar a la altura de su rostro. Después lentamente se va acercando a sus labios, hasta rozarlos ligeramente. Como sigue sin despertar aprovecha la situación. Se aparta un poco, y baja su mano derecha hasta dar con el dobladillo de la camisa. Poco a poco va subiendo lentamente. Es entonces cuando despierta John, parando la mano de la joven, sujetándola con fuerza de la muñeca.

-¿Qué demonios haces? –sus ojos brillan llenos de ira.

-Me lastimas –dice la joven asustada.

-Más daño debería hacerte –masculla entre dientes.

Sin soltarla se levanta de la hamaca.

-¿Cuántas veces he de decirte que me dejes en paz? –dice con furia.

-No quiero que sigamos discutiendo. ¿No podemos ser "al menos" amigos? –dice esperanzada la muchacha.

-¡NO! –la suelta con fuerza y se aleja.

-¡Espera! –la joven va corriendo detrás de él.

En ese momento salen de la casa Wanda y su amiga.

-Yo solo quiero… -comienza a decir Jessica.

-¡Basta ya! -La interrumpe John -estoy harto de ti, y de tus tonterías de niña malcriada. ¡Olvídame quieres! -seguidamente entra en la casa pasando al lado de Wanda que le mira sorprendida, sin creer apenas en lo que había visto.

-Si no lo veo, no me lo creo -dice después de ver desaparecer a Johnny tras la puerta.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién es esa chica y porqué discutían? -dice Kayla en voz baja totalmente desconcertada.

-Ya te lo explicaré más tarde, ahora será mejor que nos larguemos de aquí. Te acompaño a tú casa y ya mañana te recojo para ir a clases. Luego trataré de averiguar más cosas sobre lo que realmente ha pasado.

-Vale -poco a poco se van alejando de la casa hasta adentrarse en el bosque.

_**Una hora después…**_

Lance se dirige a la habitación de John. Toca a la puerta suavemente y oye una voz proveniente del interior del cuarto…

-¡NO QUIERO VER A NADIE!

Lance insiste de nuevo, volviendo a tocar. Esta vez la puerta se abre bruscamente.

-¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!! -grita de repente.

-Ya nos vamos -dice tranquilamente.

-¿Qué? -Ahora John está confuso- ¿A dónde?

-Sin lugar a dudas tú mal genio te ha afectado a la pérdida de memoria, como para que lo hayas olvidado.

John sigue sin entender nada y le mira confundido.

-Volvemos a casa. Ya han pasado tres meses y como ya empiezan las clases pues la mayoría preferimos volver. Pero estaremos de vuelta el fin de semana. -sonríe mientras se va alejando-

-¡Espera! -Se dirige hasta donde él estaba -¿cómo es que vais a clases? ¿Qué pasa con los humanos? ¿No tendríais que esconderos en vez de ir por ahí como si nada? -está desconcertado.

-Estas peor de lo que pensaba. ¿Es que acaso no recuerdas que son los humanos los que se esconden y no nosotros? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-¿Quieres decir que los mutantes son la raza dominante? ¿Y qué pasa con los humanos? ¿Qué les hacen si les cogen? -dice sorprendido.

-Ellos simplemente intentan esconderse y huir en caso de encontrarse en peligro. Si no han hecho nada malo y por error les cogen, los sueltan. Aunque todavía hay algunos de los nuestros que si los encuentran les hacen todo tipo de cosas, nada buenas.

A John le da un escalofrío de solo pensarlo. Él sabe perfectamente a qué se refería su amigo, ya que Magneto le había contado la manera en la que algunos humanos hacían hablar a muchos de los suyos. No era de otra forma más que con torturas y utilizando métodos de guerra muy antiguos y salvajes.

-Y tú también deberías venir. Seguro que tu familia te echa de menos –le da una palmadita en el hombro sonriendo.

John de repente siente nacer una furia irrefrenable en su interior.

-¿Mi familia dices? "Mi familia" siempre me despreció cuando se enteraron de mis poderes. Me hicieron sentir como un bicho raro al que tenían que alejar a como diera lugar, sin tener en cuenta ni importarles, que fuera su hijo. ¿A esa familia te refieres? ¿Cómo puedes pretender siquiera que pudiera considerar tal cosa? Yo no tengo familia -Mira para otro lado. Lance puede notar en su voz mucha frustración contenida.

-¡Pero si tu familia te adora! -Dice sorprendido- Está bien, si no quieres venir, no vengas. Mañana a primera hora vendré a buscarte para ir a clases. -Le da la espalda- Por si no lo recuerdas comienzan sobre las ocho. -Empieza a andar dejando a John tras de sí, el cual no deja de mirarle mientras se aleja.

Su mirada va cambiando poco a poco, hasta adquirir un tono melancólico y triste. Parecía abatido, como si le hubieran abierto una vieja herida en su interior.

* * *

Continuara…

Parece que en esta ocasión John se la pasa discutiendo con todo el mundo pero ¿esto seguirá así por mucho tiempo?

¿Se enterarán de que la amiga de Wanda es "normal"?

También parece ser que John se sorprendió mucho al saber que en ese mundo los mutantes no llevan la misma vida que él conoce.

Pero la pregunta es… ¿se alegrará de que esto sea así? O por el contrario, ¿no le gustará que traten a los humanos de la misma manera que le trataron a él?

Todas estas respuestas en el siguiente episodio

Gracias por leerlo y por vuestros reviews

(¿Para qué otra cosa escribiría sino que para mis fans?) XDD


	3. El 1º dia de Instituto

Hola, volví con el siguiente episodio ^^

Espero que os guste tanto o más que el anterior XDD

Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, me animan a continuar con esta historia ^^

Bueno creo que ya todos os conocéis eso del "disclaimer" ¿no? Pues entonces es mejor saltárnoslo y que vallemos directamente al episodio. Sin más demora os dejo con el capitulo.

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

**Capítulo 3. El 1º día de instituto**

**_A las 8 de la noche…_**

Hacía dos horas desde que Lance y los demás se habían ido. John permanece en su cuarto.

-Por fin un poco de tranquilidad -piensa tumbado sobre su cama, mientras mantiene sus manos entrelazadas detrás de la nuca.

Repentinamente llaman a la puerta con impaciencia. Levanta su cabeza unos centímetros.

-¿Quién es? -pregunta extrañado. Pensaba que absolutamente todos se habían ido.

-Soy Pietro. ¿Puedes abrir? -pregunta el joven desde fuera. Como John había cerrado la puerta con cerrojo no podía entrar.

John se levanta, se acerca a la puerta y abre.

-Creía que os habíais ido todos. ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

-Solo se fueron Lance, Remy, y Jessica. Wanda y yo preferimos quedarnos. ¿Por qué cerraste la puerta?

-La cerré por Jessica. Vino un par de veces y no quería que siguiera molestándome –dice como quien no quiere la cosa. -¿En qué puedo ayudarte? -Prosigue- Se recarga en el marco de la puerta, introduce su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y hace aparecer su mechero, para encenderlo y apagarlo como solía hacer tres años atrás.

-Tienes visita.

-¿Quién es? -pregunta sin darle importancia, mientras mira la llamita encendida por unos segundos.

-Tú hermano Sairus.

Le mira perplejo mientras cierra lentamente su mechero.

-Bueno, ¿vas a bajar o prefieres seguir mirándome de esa forma? -dice irónicamente frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, ahora voy -le dice aún sorprendido.

John le ve desaparecer escaleras abajo. Sin duda alguna se notaba que le encantaba alardear de sus poderes a todas horas. Seguidamente entra en su cuarto, coge su cazadora de cuero, y sale. Va inmerso en sus pensamientos…

_Esto cada vez es más extraño. Primero me entero de que aquí es normal que todo el mundo ande por ahí con poderes incluidos, y que son los humanos los que se tienen que esconder. Y ahora para colmo resulta que ¡hasta tengo un hermano! Trataré de seguirle la corriente pero si piensa que me voy a ir con él para que seamos "junto con papá y mamá" la familia feliz, se equivoca._

Acaba de bajar las escaleras, y al entrar en el salón se encuentra con un muchacho un poco más alto que él, mirando por una de las ventanas. Al oírle llegar se da la vuelta y es entonces cuando John puede apreciar mejor su aspecto. Debía de tener como 18 años, su cabello era castaño y sus ojos de un color verde intenso.

-Hola, ¿Cómo has estado? –dice acercándose un poco a él.

John nota que su voz es clara y su tono de voz tranquilo y apacible. Irritantemente le recuerda al insufrible de Bobby Drake.

-¿A qué has venido exactamente? -pregunta sin rodeos.

Al joven le sorprende la forma en la que le habla. Luego frunce el ceño le dice…

-Vine a llevarte a casa.

-Pierdes el tiempo, no pienso irme -se da la vuelta dándole la espalda- vete por dónde has venido -comienza a andar, alejándose.

-Nuestra hermana Evelyn está preocupada –dice antes de que desapareciera por la puerta.

John se para en seco _-¿También tengo una hermana?_ –piensa

-Si no vuelves la harás mucho daño. Sabes que te adora.

-Dila que venga a verme -es lo único que dice antes de desaparecer de la vista del joven.

**_Al día siguiente por la mañana temprano…_**

Dan unos leves golpecitos en el cristal de la ventana. Una joven con el cabello ondulado se asoma y abre totalmente la ventana dejando entrar a su amiga.

-¿Estas lista? –pregunta

-Sí, solo déjame que coja la mochila y nos vamos -sale del salón y a los segundos vuelve a entrar -ya estoy -dice sonriendo.

-¿Lo tienes todo, todo? -Pregunta de nuevo- ¿Hasta eso que te di? No quiero que a medio camino me digas que se te olvidó y tengamos que volver. Sabes que es imprescindible.

-Aja -asiente con la cabeza. -No te preocupes.

-Después de clases vendremos a por tus cosas para que te mudes con nosotros. No quiero que sigas en este barrio ni un día más.

-Oye ¿y yo donde dormiré?- pregunta pensativa

-Ya te buscaré un cuarto. Sin duda será mejor que vivir aquí. -Mira a su alrededor.

Esa casa estaba en pésimas condiciones. Había grietas por todas partes, la pintura de las paredes se había quitado, y no se podía usar ni el baño, ni el agua, ya que las tuberías estaban demasiado rotas.

-Ya lo sé -dice Kayla- pero fue lo único que me consiguió el tacaño del arrendador. Me dijo que para lo que le pagaba pues ya era mucho el estar aquí. ¿Te figuras? Me dieron ganas de ahogarle.

-Pues por eso es mejor que te vayas antes de que te eche. Y será mejor que nos vayamos ya, que si no, el que nos va a echar, va a ser el director, pero de lo tarde que llegaremos.

Salen por la ventana y seguidamente se dirigen a la escuela de Xavier para jóvenes mutantes.

**_En la casa del bosque…_**

Cuando Lance entra por la puerta, John ya se había levantado desde hacía rato. Aún recordaba los madrugones que se daba mientras permaneció en la escuela de Xavier. Más tarde con Magneto, había habido veces en las que se tuvo que levantar a la misma hora, o incluso más temprano. Por lo tanto estaba más que acostumbrado.

-¿Estás listo? -se acerca al sofá y se sienta a su lado.

-Desde hace rato -contesta sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de la televisión.

-Ok, entonces ¡vámonos! –dice con entusiasmo.

Ambos se levantan a la vez, y en lo que John apaga el televisor aparece de la nada Pietro.

-¿Ya estáis listos?

-Sí, ya nos íbamos, ¿Dónde te habías metido? -dice Lance en lo que se acerca a la puerta y la abre.

-Este tupé requiere su tiempo ¿sabes? -dice llevándose una mano a su cabello plateado cerciorándose de que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

-Si ya… -exclama con sarcasmo.

-Bueno ¿nos vamos o qué? -John está empezando a impacientarse.

-¡En marcha! –dice Lance alegremente.

En cuanto hubo dicho esto Pietro es el primero en salir por la puerta, anticipándose a los demás y haciendo que frenen en seco.

Los jóvenes se miran unos segundos y exclaman al mismo tiempo…

-¡Pietro…! –los dos saben que es algo propio de él, hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Mientras caminan su amigo se les une. Era una hermosa mañana que les brindaba la oportunidad de comenzar un nuevo día lleno de sorpresas.

**_A los 15 min…_**

John se queda sorprendido al ver la fachada del instituto. Lance, Pietro y él la miran observándola fijamente. John repara en una placa a mano derecha de la entrada. Sin duda alguna era la misma placa que en incontables ocasiones había visto en la escuela de Xavier. Pero el edificio que él está viendo en ese momento no es ninguna mansión, sino más bien, un instituto público donde los alumnos únicamente estudian. No se quedan internos como él estaba.

La protección mágica que habían puesto alrededor de la escuela desaparece y las puertas se abren mecánicamente para que los alumnos entren. Como todo el mundo entra deprisa y a empujones los tres amigos prefieren esperar a que toda la multitud entrara. Una vez que estaban casi todos dentro, y después de mirar las listas para saber a qué clase iban, entran. Los jóvenes se llevan la grata sorpresa de que a los tres les ha tocado juntos en la misma clase.

Llegan al aula que les han asignado y escogen sitio en la parte de atrás de la sala. Al rato, ven entrar a Wanda junto con kayla. Llaman su atención y ellas en vez de sentarse, van donde se encuentran ellos.

-¿Os ha tocado también en la misma clase? –pregunta Lance.

-Aja -asiente Wanda -¿o qué crees? ¿Qué estamos de visita? –Dice con ironía -bastante tuve con los tres meses de verano, como para querer aguantaros también aquí -se cruza de brazos.

-Por lo visto no estás muy conforme ¿verdad? -comenta Lance frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Qué va! Al menos tendré con quien hablar si me aburro -dice sonriendo.

Mientras tanto John ha estado analizando con la mirada la clase. A varios los conoce de su universo alternativo, y eso es un alivio para él. Sin ir más lejos unas cuantas mesas más adelante se encuentra Pícara. Tiene el mismo aspecto de siempre pero algo le llama la atención: ¡no tiene guantes! Seguramente habría alguna explicación, pero como no puede averiguarlo en ese momento ya investigaría más adelante. A su lado, está alguien que no conoce. Es alto, con el pelo castaño rojizo, y parece ser discreto y educado. También se fija en que ambos tienen las manos entrelazadas. "¿cómo puede ser?" -piensa.

Seguidamente su mirada se posa sobre una joven de más o menos 16 años, morena y con el pelo atado hacia atrás en una elegante coleta. Sin duda alguna era Kitty Pride, a la cual conoce, pero solo de vista, ya que nunca tuvo ningún tipo de relación con ella, ni siquiera como compañeros de clase.

Al lado de esta última está sentado un joven: alto, moreno, ojos azules… y con el que John tiene una cuenta que saldar. Su cuerpo se tensa de repente, y esto no se le ha pasado por alto a Kayla que no le ha quitado ojo en ningún momento.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –le pregunta.

John no deja de mirar a su enemigo mortal como si le fuera a fulminar de un momento a otro. No ha escuchado lo que le ha dicho Kayla, y como él no la contesta mira a Wanda extrañada. La bruja escarlata se encoge de hombros en señal de no entender qué le ocurre. Lance y Pietro también se dan cuenta, y justo cuando van a decirle algo al respecto Pyro se levanta de su asiento y se dirige hacia Bobby.

Al llegar a su mesa pega un fuerte golpe para llamar su atención. Los jóvenes que hablaban alegremente, pegan un brinco en su silla, sobresaltándose. Desde ese momento toda la clase los mira, atentos a cualquier cosa que pueda ocurrir. Lance, Pietro, Wanda y Kayla le han seguido y se encuentran alrededor de la mesa intentando convencerle de que desistiera y regresara a su asiento. John no escucha a razones, y de repente hace algo imprevisto: coge de la camisa a Bobby, tirando de él, y obligándole a levantarse de su silla. Bobby le agarra de las manos y haciendo uso de su poder se las entumece. John automáticamente le suelta y saca de su bolsillo su mechero, para hacer aparecer una llama en su mano.

Antes de que pueda hacer nada escucha una voz en su cabeza: _"cálmate, sabes que no debes hacerlo. Realmente no quieres hacerlo" _Y como si hubiera sido una orden directa de su mente hace desaparecer la llama y sale de la clase. Nadie entiende qué ha ocurrido exactamente, ni siquiera el mismo Bobby.

Al rato John vuelve a entrar y se sienta en su silla como si nada hubiera pasado. La profesora ya estaba en la clase, y por eso no le preguntan nada sus amigos.

-Buenos días -empieza a hablar una vez están todos sentados- Bienvenidos a otro curso más en nuestra escuela para jóvenes mutantes. Para los que no me conocéis me llamo Ororo pero podéis llamarme Tormenta. Seré vuestra profesora de inglés. En este instituto no solo aprenderéis materias nuevas, sino que también se os da la oportunidad de lograr controlar totalmente vuestros poderes. Para los que conocéis el centro de otros años espero que sigáis sintiéndoos a gusto, y para los que sois nuevos quiero que sepáis que aquí tenéis vuestro segundo hogar. Como sois muy pocos los nuevos, quisiera pediros a los demás que les enseñéis las instalaciones a vuestros nuevos compañeros.

Espera unos segundos -¿Alguna pregunta?

Como nadie objeta nada Tormenta comienza la clase. Durante aproximadamente una hora los alumnos estuvieron tomando apuntes, saliendo a la pizarra de vez en cuando para hacer algunos ejercicios, y escuchando a la profesora. A algunos se los ve muy interesados pero otros se aburren como una ostra, deseando que se acabe la clase lo antes posible.

* * *

Continuará…

¿Habrá más problemas en el instituto?

¿Qué pensarán los componentes de la Hermandad sobre que Wanda sin previo aviso lleve a una nueva inquilina?

¿Se opondrán? ¿Qué pensará John de todo esto?

Todas estas respuestas en el siguiente episodio

Gracias por leerlo

Espero vuestros reviews


	4. Resistencia

Hola aquí les traigo el siguiente episodio ^^

Perdónenme por la tardanza pero es que estaba en un bloqueo mental O.O

Espero y les guste

Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Marvel y Fox no me pertenecen, ni me pagan nada por hacer esto. Solo hago esto por el placer de manipularlos a mi antojo XDD

* * *

**Capítulo 04. Resistencia**

A la hora del recreo Wanda y Kayla decidieron sentarse en la cafetería. Ésta estaba llena a rebosar. No cabía ni un alfiler, pero como habían llegado las primeras, cogieron sitio en una mesa junto a la pared.

-Qué raro el comportamiento de Pyros ¿no te parece? –dice Wanda de repente.

-Sí… –exclama Kayla absorta en sus pensamientos.

-Lo más raro de todo fue que sin más, decidiera irse. Yo le conozco mucho mejor que tú, y cuando te digo que no es algo que suela hacer normalmente, es por algo. Cuando se enfada y empieza una pelea la acaba. Aún no entiendo su repentino cambio de opinión –se da cuenta de que Kayla está en las musarañas- ¿Me estas escuchando?

-No… Disculpa pero estaba pensando en otras cosas –dice Kayla saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-Ya me di cuenta –exclama frunciendo el ceño.

En ese momento llegan a su mesa: Lance, Pietro, y algo rezagado John. Avalancha y Plateado se sientan junto con Kayla y Wanda, pero John se tuvo que quedar de pie, ya que no había más sillas.

-Creo que te tendrás que quedar de pie –dice Lance riendo.

John enarca una ceja y seguidamente se recarga en la pared. Después mira a Lance sonriendo.

-Vale, vale. Ya cogí la indirecta. Se me había olvidado que este tipo de cosas simplemente no te importan.

De repente a John se le ilumina la cara como acordándose de algo, o cayendo en la cuenta de alguna cosa que se le hubiera olvidado hacer.

-¡Ahora mismo vuelvo! –dice casi corriendo hacia la puerta de la cafetería.

-Hey ¿A dónde vas? –pregunta Pietro algo alarmado por el comportamiento tan repentino de su amigo.

-¡A clase! –oye Plateado a lo lejos, centrándose en la voz de su amigo ya que había mucho barullo en la cafetería.

-'Pero si las clases las cierran' –piensa. No conseguía entender cómo se las arreglaría para entrar.

John sube por las escaleras y recorre los pasillos hasta llegar hasta el aula. Lo primero que piensa es que seguramente estaría cerrada con llave, y que había hecho su viaje en balde, pero se lleva una grata sorpresa al mover el picaporte de la puerta y descubrir que ¡estaba abierta!

-'Qué raro…' –piensa.

Un poco dubitativo abre lentamente. Lo más razonable sería que algún profesor estuviera dentro. En tal caso diría que se le había olvidado algo y asunto arreglado. De todas formas era la verdad. Sin embargo, no había ningún profesor dentro del aula, sino unos jóvenes que parecían pasárselo muy bien ellos solos. Se tiraban papeles en forma de bolas, unos a otros, sentados encima de algunas mesas. En el sitio del profesor estaba sentado otro chico. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los pies cruzados encima de la mesa. Su cabello era rubio, muy parecido al de Pietro, y sus ojos eran azules claros. En su rostro aparecía una sonrisa burlona. De alguna forma a John le resultó familiar su aspecto.

Pyros ni corto ni perezoso entra sin más en la clase, se acerca a su mesa y rebuscando en su mochila saca algo que se guarda en el bolsillo. Seguidamente se dirige hacia la puerta. Antes de llegar a ella, uno de los chicos se interpone en su camino cortándole el paso. Se miran unos segundos sin reaccionar ni articular palabra. Es entonces cuando habla el joven que está sentado en el sitio del profesor.

-Te estábamos esperando –se levanta del asiento y se acerca lentamente.

-No te creo ni una sola palabra –dice sin más. No podíais saber que iba a venir.

-Tenemos formas de saberlo.

-Ya… apuesto a que esa "peculiar forma de enteraros" tiene que ver con alguno de vuestros poderes –se cruza de brazos.

Los jóvenes se miran con asombro.

-Vaya, vaya…este chico nos resultó adivino y todo.

John intenta rodear al joven que había delante de él, pero éste le detiene sujetándole.

-¡Eh! No te pases. ¿Se puede saber para qué me buscabais?

-¿Ni siquiera te lo imaginas? –pregunta el chico que parecía ser el líder del "grupito".

John los mira confuso. No tenía ni idea de a qué se refería. O al menos desde que estaba en ese mundo, no recordaba nada de lo que le pudieran acusar.

Todos los jóvenes se echan a reír.

-Parece que últimamente estás muy olvidadizo ¿no creéis chicos? –dice entre risas.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas a Jessica? –se pone serio.

-¿Y tú que tienes que ver con ella? –salta repentinamente Pyros.

-¡Es mi hermana! ¿O es que me vas a decir que eso tampoco lo recuerdas? –dice enfadado el chico.

A John se le vino el mundo encima. Se había olvidado completamente de Jessica, y para colmo de males ahora acababa de descubrir que ese joven con tan malas pulgas resultaba ser el hermano.

-Solo te estaba probando, tampoco te pongas así –dice John para salir del apuro.

-¿Qué no me ponga así?, ¿Qué me estabas probando? Te vas a acordar de esta.

John estaba sentado en una de las mesas y había sacado su mechero para enredar con él, mientras escuchaba las voces que daba el joven. Éste se acerca y le quita su entretenimiento casi sin que se diera cuenta.

-¡Eh! ¡Devuélvemelo!

-No hasta que regreses con Jessica.

-Eso es asunto nuestro, de Jessica y mío, a ti no te incumbe.

-Dejó de ser "asunto de Jessica" desde que la dejaste. Ahora se ha convertido en "mi asunto". Te guste o no. No voy a dejar que le hagas eso.

-No tengo porqué discutir contigo cosas que "no te incumben". Ya la dije a ella todo lo que la tenía que decir, y no hay más que hablar.

-Está bien… si no puedo convencerte por las buenas, lo haré por las malas. Después de esto no te olvidarás de Kevin Winslet en lo que te reste de vida.

Alarga la mano derecha y hace aparecer una bola de energía que crece más y más hasta hacerse esplendorosa. En la otra mano sigue teniendo el mechero robado de John. Está a punto de lanzarle la susodicha bola de energía cuando alguien más habla.

-¡Nosotros también nos queremos divertir! –añade uno de sus amigos.

Kevin deshace la bola, y pensando unos segundos dice…

-Tened, entreteneros con esto –y les lanza el mechero de John.

Uno tras otro se van pasando el mechero. John intenta en vano atraparle antes que los demás, pero siempre se les adelantan, y como son muchos le toman el pelo, engañándole fácilmente. John en ese momento hubiera deseado tener el poder de Pietro, para darles su merecido.

De repente Kevin les hace a sus compañeros una señal, que sirve para que le tirasen de nuevo el mechero, y así lograr la atención de John.

-¿Le quieres? Ven a por él –exclama esbozando una sonrisa, mientras hace aparecer en su mano derecha una bola de energía.

-Sí claro, lo que tú digas.

John sabía perfectamente que eso era lo que quería para ponerle entre la espada y la pared, pero no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya, no tan fácilmente. Tenía que distraerle. Con suerte se le caería el mechero y aprovecharía para cogerle.

-'Entonces sabrán lo que es bueno' –piensa

Se acerca poco a poco a la pizarra y coge unas cuantas tizas.

-A ver si esto te gusta más –dice sonriendo y empieza a tirarle tizas, dándole de lleno.

Enseguida sus amigotes van en dirección a John. Éste se había fijado que al lado de la puerta había un cubo con agua. Sin duda habían estado haciendo limpieza, y se le quedaron olvidado por descuido. Rápidamente le coge y tira su contenido en dirección a los bribones. Éstos caen estrepitosamente al resbalar, y por más que intentan levantarse no pueden.

-Ja Ja, eso para que aprendáis lo que es bueno –exclama John riéndose a no poder más.

Después coge el borrador, e igual que hizo con las tizas, se lo tira a Kevin, dándole en toda la geta.

-Ja Ja, así aprenderás.

-GRR –ésta me la pagas –dice enfadado.

Kevin no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. En un santiamén, ese joven que había entrado hacía 10 minutos en la clase, y a quienes les tenían preparada una sorpresita, había dejado temporalmente fuera de juego a sus amigos. Al parecer el asunto había dado una vuelta de tuerca.

Es entonces cuando Kevin le lanza una de sus bolas de energía. John sabía lo que podía hacer y estaba alerta, con lo que la esquiva elegantemente, simulando tener una capa a su lado.

-¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? –se cruza de brazos. Que decepción –mueve la cabeza hacia los lados.

-GRR ¡Ahora verás! –Kevin cada vez estaba más enfadado.

Le vuelve a tirar otra bola de energía, pero esta vez John se fija en ella. De esta forma puede utilizar sus poderes haciendo que una chispa vaya a parar en su mano.

Ambos se miran durante unos segundos…

De repente los dos tiran una bola; uno de energía y otro de fuego. Pero de lo que no se da cuenta John, fue que Kevin, además de lanzar la bola, también le lanza el mechero, el cual explota.

-¡Qué hiciste! –exclama John con los ojos desorbitados al ver los restos de su querido mechero. Ahora no podría utilizar sus poderes y eso era como una maldición para él.

-Ja Ja. ¿Creíste que no me las pagarías? –dice sonriendo.

-GRR…

En ese momento Kevin ve pasar rápidamente un borrón. Eso hace que aparte la vista de John. Cuando vuelve la vista hacia éste, ¡ya no está!

-¡Maldita sea! ¿A dónde se fue? –Kevin estaba furioso y a la vez extrañado –Eso sí, esto no ha terminado aquí…

Los amigos de Kevin se habían logrado levantar del suelo y estaban tanto o más enfadados que su jefe, por tal humillación a la que habían sido sometidos.

-Le encontraremos –dice uno de ellos – y ésta vez no escapará.

En ese momento la puerta de la clase se abre y entra un Magneto sorprendido.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? –dice con cierta autoridad.

Los jóvenes no sabían qué responderle. Lo que había hecho John no estaba planeado, ni se lo esperaban, más bien se les había pasado el tiempo volando, y ahora no tenían escapatoria. Tendrían que cargar ellos con toda la culpa del estropicio que había armado John.

-¿Y bien? –vuelve a preguntar Eric

Los jóvenes siguen en silencio…

-Está bien… Como veo que ninguno de ustedes me comenta lo sucedido…no tendré más remedio que enviarles con el director, y que sea él quien decida qué castigo os irá mejor. O tal vez incluso os expulse definitivamente del instituto, no solo por entrar sin permiso en las aulas durante el recreo, sin respetar las normas, sino por el estropicio que habéis armado.

-Fue un accidente –dice uno de ellos

-¿Cómo dices? –Eric no le cree nada.

-Creo que fue un accidente, señor – esta vez habla Kevin, intentando evitar que su amigo dijera algo que pudiera comprometerles más aún – Entramos hace cinco minutos, porque se nos había olvidado algo, y esto ya estaba así.

-¿Y no podríais haberos esperado a que empezara la clase?

-Era solo un segundo y no pensamos que pasaría nada…

-Si es como tú dices ¿Entonces cómo explicas que tus compañeros estén todos empapados? –Magneto sigue sin fiarse.

-Cuando entraron fueron directamente a sus pupitres y resbalaron –les explica el joven

-¿Y tú porqué estas todo lleno de tiza? –Eric le mira con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados.

-Me pasó igual que a ellos, ya que esto está algo resbaloso porque también llegó agua, solo que en vez de llenarme de agua, fue de tiza.

-Parece que lo de ser patosos os coge a todos ¿no? –Piensa unos segundos –Esta bien… como me dijiste lo que pasó, espero por tu bien que sea verdad, os pondré yo un castigo.

Los jóvenes abren los ojos como platos.

-Limpiareis toda la clase en este mismo instante y delante de vuestros compañeros. Empezareis por llenar el cubo de agua y poneros a fregar.

Los chicos empiezan a hacer cosas, y los alumnos que venían con Magneto entran con cuidado de no resbalar y se sientan en sus pupitres.

-Por casualidad ¿no sabréis quien ha hecho todo esto, verdad? –pregunta Magneto a los chicos.

-Creo saber quien lo hizo, señor –dice Kevin

-¿Quién fue?

-John Allerdyce

-¿Tienes pruebas que lo incriminen?

-Sí, están aquí mismo, en el aula.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Dónde?

-Aquí mismo en el suelo –baja la mirada. Kevin estaba limpiando la pizarra con un trapo mojado, que enjuagaba de vez en cuando en un cubo con agua. A unos pasos más allá de donde estaba él, había trozos de un objeto que claramente había explotado.

Magneto se acerca y lo examina detenidamente.

-Creo que puede ser el mechero de Allerdyce, señor. Quizá haya entrado y armado todo este estropicio, para luego sin querer explotar su propio mechero.

Magneto sigue en silencio.

-Digo yo que se le castigará ¿no? No es justo que nosotros estemos limpiando lo que él hace y que encima acabe bien parado. Vamos digo yo…

-¿Te quieres callar de una vez? –ruge Magneto de malas maneras, asustando casi a toda la clase.

Kevin no vuelve a decir nada. Eric por su parte, mandó deberes a sus alumnos y no dijo nada más al respecto. Al final de la clase fue en busca de John.

* * *

Continuara…

Kevin dejó en un apuro a John. ¿Qué hará éste al enterarse de todo?

¿Se las ingeniará para salir de ésta?

Magneto ¿habrá creído la versión de Kevin?

Todas estas respuestas en el siguiente episodio XDD

Gracias por leer

¡¡¡Hasta pronto!!!


	5. La lección

Hola ¡estoy de vuelta! ^^

Tardé en publicar porque tenía uno de los tantos bloqueos que suelen aparecer de repente. Pero ya estoy bien y estoy escribiendo el siguiente capítulo.

Espero que os guste tanto o más que el anterior.

Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, son mi inspiración ^.^

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Marvel y Fox no me pertenecen, ni me pagan nada por hacer esto. Solo es por el placer de manipularlos a mi antojo XDD

* * *

**Capítulo 05. La lección**

-¿Estás loco o qué? –le dice Pietro a John una vez están lejos del aula.

-GRR ¡Ese malnacido me ha quedado sin mechero! Y ahora no podré utilizar mis poderes.

-Creo que no has visto la que se te venía encima ¿verdad? Y tú solo te preocupas de no tener forma de utilizar tus poderes… ojalá y solo quede en eso.

-¿De qué hablas? –no entiende nada.

-Como vi que tardabas decidí ir a buscarte. En el camino me encontré con Magneto que se dirigía para el aula en donde tú te encontrabas. Él siempre tiene la costumbre de aparecer 5 min antes de que toque el timbre para volver a las clases. Por suerte no me vio y te pude sacar de allí antes de que llegara. Si te hubiera visto allí… seguramente te habría echado la culpa de todo el estropicio que allí había. ¿A qué fuiste? Y ¿por qué estabas con Kevin y los demás?

-Bueno para empezar… fui a por algo que había olvidado y me los encontré allí. Me estaban esperando. Y todo el estropicio que viste lo formé yo, para defenderme.

-¡¿Qué?! –Le mira con los ojos llenos de sorpresa –será mejor que me lo expliques todo desde el principio –dice mientras bajan las escaleras en dirección hacia el gimnasio.

Poco a poco John le estuvo contando a Pietro todo lo sucedido. Después de la clase de gimnasia les tocaba música, por lo tanto aún no habían vuelto a su clase, ni sabían cómo la habían dejado Kevin y los demás.

-Ya me imaginaba yo algo así –le comenta Pietro a John una vez hubo acabado la historia.

-Creía que se iba a salir con la suya… pero le salió el tiro por la culata –comenta John la mar de feliz.

-No le subestimes. Suele ser de los que no se rinden y puede meterte en algún embrollo sin que tú te des cuenta y a la más mínima.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-Bueno siendo el primo de Lance… digamos que pasé algún tiempo con él, "conociéndonos", cuando en una ocasión se mudó con nosotros unos días a la casa del bosque.

-Según veo no te cae bien ¿no? –dice con una sonrisa.

-Es un creído y le gusta dar órdenes a todo lo que se mueva. No le soporto –se cruza de brazos.

-Espero que no se vuelva a meter conmigo, sino…

-Ten cuidado con lo que haces. Tú sueles ser impredecible, pero él también. Si no me equivoco, Magneto le tuvo que haber pillado infraganti, y seguro que cambió la versión de la historia a su favor –dice Pietro pensativo –Lo más seguro es que te haya echado la culpa de todo.

-¡Pero no tiene pruebas!

-¿No dejaste nada que te pudiera incriminar? –le pregunta acercándose un poco más a él, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Creo que no –dice pensativo.

-¿Seguro? –vuelve a insistir.

-¡Espera! Kevin lanzó mi mechero cuando nos estábamos enfrentando. Aunque quedó para el arrastre eso podría ser una prueba ¿no crees?

-Bueno si quedó inservible también estará irreconocible y por lo tanto no habrá forma de probar que fuiste tú. Eso sí, has de planear algo para prepararte. Seguro que con lo que le dijo habrá hecho que mi padre dude… y si duda lo primero que hace es buscar respuestas.

John abre los ojos como platos.

-¿Magneto es tu padre?

-Sí –dice confundido – ¡pero si ya lo sabías! Bueno… -sacude la cabeza intentando pensar en otra cosa. Él también estaba algo sorprendido con el cambio que había dado John y sobretodo su constante falta de memoria. – si mi padre duda de que ese objeto irreconocible que dejaste en el aula es tuyo… vendrá, y te dirá que le muestres tus poderes, y así se cerciorará de sí Kevin decía la verdad o no.

-Entonces ¿qué hago? No tengo otro igual de recambio.

Pietro esta pensativo unos segundos…

-Ven, tengo una idea –dice de repente.

Ambos se levantan de su asiento, y como la profesora se estaba retrasando, aún tenían tiempo. Se dirigen hacia la mesa de un compañero. Éste estaba acabando de dar unos cuantos retoques a un dibujo, y cuando ellos llegan levanta la cabeza triunfante.

-¡Hola! –les saluda

-Hola Chad –dice Pietro – Te quiero presentar a un amigo –señala a John – Este es John Allerdyce. John, éste es Chad.

-Hola, me puedes llamar Pyros.

Chad solo se limita a sonreírle.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –pregunta Pietro con curiosidad mirando su cuaderno.

-Espera y verás… -el joven toca el dibujo y en un santiamén éste cobra vida. Sin duda se le daba bien lo de dibujar ya que se podía apreciar perfectamente de qué se trataba. Era un dragón en miniatura, que dio unas cuantas vueltas a su alrededor, para después sumergirse de nuevo en las páginas del cuaderno.

-Vaya… -dice John sorprendido.

-Su poder es místico –le explica Pietro – Puede crear todo lo que él quiera, con solo dibujarlo, y después decidir si quiere que permanezca sólido o no. –Quizá puedas ayudarnos –dice esta vez dirigiéndose a su amigo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros? –Chad les dedica una de sus esplendorosas sonrisas.

_**Al rato…**_

Jean ya había llegado, y llevaban como 10 minutos dando clase de música, cuando alguien llama suavemente a la puerta.

-Adelante –dice Jean cuando la clase queda en completo silencio, cosa que solía pasar siempre que algo les llamaba la atención.

-Disculpe mi intromisión, señorita Grey. Quisiera pedirle que me dejara hablar 5 minutos con el joven John Allerdyce. Solo será un momento.

-Está bien, Eric. John ¿Podrías salir un momento? –se acerca a su pupitre.

John solo asiente con la cabeza, y levantándose de su asiento se dirige hacia la puerta, no sin antes dedicar una mirada a Pietro de "¿Cómo lo sabías?". Todas las miradas estaban puestas en él, y hasta que no sale de la clase, ésta no vuelve a la normalidad. Jean continúa con su materia, y al rato manda deberes que hacer a todo el mundo, pudiendo así volcarse en los papeles que tenía sobre su mesa.

-Chss -Wanda intentaba llamar la atención de su hermano, que estaba unas cuantas mesas más atrás, sin conseguirlo.

-Espera que yo te ayudo –la dice Kayla en la mesa de al lado. Ésta centra su atención en Pietro, y susurrando unas palabras logra que reparara en ellas. Eso sí, se sobresalta, pegando un brinco en su asiento.

Wanda le lanza una notita, la cual coge rápidamente sin que se diera cuenta nadie. Ésta dice…

_-¿Por qué crees que habrá venido Magneto a buscar a John? ¿Qué querrá? ¿John podría tener problemas?_

_Contesta_

Pietro escribe por la parte de atrás de la nota.

_-Si hace todo lo que le he dicho, no creo que tenga ningún problema. Todo viene por una trampa que le tendió Kevin. Ya te lo explicaré todo más tarde._

_Ah, ¡Y no me mandes más mensajes! (Que te conozco)_

Cuando Wanda lee aquello pone cara de inocente, como si seguir haciéndole preguntas fuera algo que no se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza.

_**Mientras tanto fuera de clase…**_

Nada más salir del aula John se queda sorprendido al ver a Magneto. Tenía el mismo aspecto de siempre, sí, pero notaba que algo en aquella mirada, en sus ojos, había cambiado. Como si en esta dimensión tuviera un peso menos, o algo por lo que ya no se tuviera que preocupar. Incluso podía jurar que era "feliz".

Se sientan en unos asientos cercanos. El primero en hablar es Magneto.

-Tú tienes la habilidad de manejar el fuego, pero no le puedes crear ¿me equivoco?

-No señor

-Quiero que me hagas una demostración –le pide

Todo estaba pasando tal cual le había dicho Pietro que sucedería. `Que bien le conoce´-piensa. Sin más demora introduce su mano en el bolsillo de su chándal y saca un mechero idéntico al anterior. Por consiguiente le abre y pasa la llamita de éste a su mano, haciendo formas de animales en miniatura que se mueven, para luego cambiar continuamente de forma. Después, cierra la mano haciendo desaparecer la llama y se guarda el mechero.

Magneto estuvo muy atento a cada movimiento y tal y como él había supuesto ese joven jamás se separaría de algo tan valioso para él, como era su mechero, siendo la fuente de su poder. Tampoco creía que hubiera podido hacerle explotar por accidente, ya que manejaba su poder perfectamente. Pero antes de dar por hecho esto o aquello, prefiere cerciorarse mejor.

-¿Estuviste en clase durante el recreo?

-No –miente – estuve con mis amigos todo el tiempo. Si no me cree pregúnteles.

-Gracias por tu tiempo, eso era todo –se levanta – nos veremos en clase.

Magneto estaba cada vez más furioso. Estaba claro que Kevin le había mentido y todo aquel estropicio de la clase lo había hecho él. Pero eso no se iba a quedar así.

_**Mientras tanto en el aula…**_

-¿Estás seguro que no habrá sospechado que le mentiste? –le pregunta a Kevin uno de sus amigos.

-No lo creo. Ja, Ja, el iluso se lo creyó todo. Ahora solo falta que le den su merecido al estúpido de John. Seguro que después de esto se le quitarán las ganas de desafiarme. –comenta con voz orgullosa y triunfante.

En ese momento entra en el aula un encolerizado Magneto. A pesar de que deseaba ahogarle en ese mismo instante, prefiere mantener la calma y hacer algo mejor. Comienza la clase como si nada, pidiéndoles a los chicos que abrieran su libro de lengua por la página 2.

En aquella clase también estaba Kayla. Ella iba a 4º de la ESO y Magneto estaba en el aquel momento dando clase a 1º de Bachillerato, pero como ella iba muy adelantada en esa materia pues decidieron pasarla a ese aula, al menos solo para esa clase. A ella no la gustaba mucho la idea, por eso de ser el centro de atención, pero como no tenía más remedio que aguantarse, prefería intentar pasar desapercibida.

-Por favor Kayla, ¿puedes empezar a leer? –la pregunta Magneto educadamente.

-Sí señor –responde

Kayla comienza a leer mientras Eric se pasea por la clase, sin perder de vista, ni por donde iba la lectura, ni qué hacía a cada segundo Kevin. No han pasado ni 5 minutos cuando Magneto observa que su objetivo presta más atención a Kayla que a la propia lectura.

-Señor Winslet prosiga –dice Eric de repente, cogiéndole desprevenido.

Kevin mira rápidamente el libro, intentando averiguar por donde lo había dejado Kayla.

-Ermm –es lo único que oyen todos.

-Según veo, para usted es más importante estar al pendiente de la señorita Kayla, que de su libro ¿verdad?

Toda la clase comienza a reírse del comentario.

-Ya que estando sentado detrás… -prosigue Eric- centra toda su atención aquí delante, háganos el favor de cambiarse de sitio, justo al lado de su musa. A ver si teniéndola al lado puede prestar la atención necesaria a su libro, o a la pizarra.

La clase sube aún más el volumen de sus risas haciendo enrojecer a Kevin de la vergüenza. Éste baja la mirada hacia su libro, se escurre un poco en la silla y pone los codos sobre la mesa intentando taparse la cara.

-¿A qué espera Señor Winslet? –dice Magneto intentando contener la risa.

Kevin recoge sus cosas y atraviesa la clase sin mirar a sus compañeros. Sabía que si rodeaba la cara los vería haciéndole burlas o riéndose, y eso no podría soportarlo.

Finalmente Kevin llega al pupitre de la 1ª fila.

-Ahora vuelve a abrir el libro y comienza a leer por el 2º párrafo. –le manda Magneto

Kevin hace lo que le pide sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Al poco rato de comenzar a leer, todos se han dado cuenta que la lectura no era su fuerte, precisamente. Se equivocaba cada dos por tres, trabándose en palabras simples y además cada vez estaba más nervioso.

-Se ve que tendré que mandarte de nuevo a 1º de la ESO para que aprendas a leer correctamente.

Kevin le mira con los ojos abiertos como platos. Estaba seguro que era capaz de cumplir su amenaza.

-No será capaz ¿verdad? Es una broma ¿no? –dice nervioso mirando primero a sus compañeros y luego a Magneto.

-Si no quieres que haga eso… -pone las manos sobre la mesa y le mira fijamente con una mirada penetrante. –será mejor que admitas aquí, delante de tus compañeros, que fuiste tú el que armó todo el estropicio de antes, y que quisiste echarle la culpa a un alumno para zafarte.

Kevin se queda sin habla. Ahora no solo tenía que soportar la burla de todos sus compañeros, sino que también había subestimado a Magneto, creyendo que le podría engañar y ahora ¡le había descubierto! ¿Le habría dicho John algo para que le hubiera llevado directamente a él?

-¿Y bien? Estamos esperando –Magneto comienza a impacientarse.

-Eso no es cierto, Señor –dice con voz temblorosa.

-Ah ¿no? –Se dirige a Kayla- Querida ¿has visto en el recreo al Señor John Allerdyce con su mechero? ¿Ha faltado en algún momento?

-Sí Señor. Le he visto en el recreo y llevaba su mechero. Y no, en ningún momento se ha separado de sus amigos. –Aunque Kayla no estaba enterada de lo sucedido, prefería decir algo a favor de John que darle la razón a un desconocido. De alguna manera sabía que así ayudaría.

Magneto mira a Kevin con el ceño fruncido y después añade:

-Como castigo tendrás que sentarte en todas mis clases por el resto de trimestre a mi lado en la mesa del profesor. –camina hasta la mesa y suelta su libro.

-¿¡QUE!? –Kevin no podía creérselo. Si hacía eso estaría a la vista de toda la clase y lo más bochornoso sería que parecería un niño de primaria que no sabe ni contar hasta 10.

-¿Tienes alguna objeción jovencito? Desde ahí podrás prestar más atención a tu musa –la clase comienza de nuevo a reír- y también aprenderás a leer correctamente. Espero que así aprendas la lección.

Ante las risas de sus compañeros se vuelve a poner rojo de vergüenza.

-Ninguna objeción, Señor –acaba diciendo en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente claro como para que Eric no comentara nada más.

En ese momento suena el timbre, avisando el final de las clases.

* * *

Continuará…

En esta ocasión parece que a Kevin le salieron las cosas mal pero…

¿Tratará de vengarse?

Y si lo hace…¿Qué hará esta vez?

Gracias por leer

¡Hasta pronto!


	6. ¿Solo amistad?

¡Hola! ^^

Ya sé que me tardé en publicar pero os prometo que el próximo episodio estará la semana que viene (ya está terminado)

En el anterior capitulo vimos cómo Magneto le daba su merecida lección a Kevin, pero ¿este planeará algo para vengarse de John de una vez por todas?

Espero que os guste ^^

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Marvel y Fox no me pertenecen, ni me pagan nada por hacer esto. Solo es por el placer de manipularlos a mi antojo XDD

* * *

**Capitulo 6. ¿Solo amistad?**

Cuando Kayla salió de la clase, en los pasillos se encontró con Wanda, y un poco más adelante se unieron a Lance, Pietro y John. En lo que iban hablando vieron pasar andando muy deprisa a Kevin. Iba cabizbajo, intentando no mirar a nadie. Se notaba que estaba nervioso ya que chocó con varias personas. Los chicos le miraron sorprendidos, más por su comportamiento, y asombrados de que fuera solo cuando todos sabían que no se separaba de sus amigos ni un solo segundo.

De repente los tres jóvenes se echan a reír a la vez. Kevin, un poco más adelante de donde se encuentran ellos, repara en los chicos y se para unos segundos para mirarles con resentimiento. Luego sigue su camino.

Al salir del instituto Kayla les va contando a sus amigos todo lo sucedido.

-No os imagináis la cara que puso cuando Magneto le dijo que sabía todo lo que había hecho –comenta emocionada –pero lo mejor de todo fue cuando Eric le informa que tendría que sentarse a su lado en la mesa del profesor, jaja

-Qué pena no haberlo visto –dice Wanda -¡tuvo que ser estupendo!

-Se lo tiene bien merecido –comenta John

-Después de lo que trató de hacerte, sí –esta vez habla Pietro.

Lance, Wanda y Kayla los miran sorprendidos.

-Creo que esta historia tiene dos partes. Kayla ya nos contó la segunda y estoy segura de que de la primera vosotros dos estáis enterados –dice Wanda con certeza.

-¿Qué pasó en la hora del recreo exactamente? –Lance estaba seguro de que fuera lo que fuese que había pasado, tuvo que ser a esa hora.

-Kevin me tendió una trampa –dice John –intentó por todos los medios que accediera a lo que me pedía, y como no quise me intentó meter en un lío. Pero la cosa no le salió como había previsto.

-¿A qué querías que accedieras? –vuelve a preguntar.

John no responde de inmediato. Se para, le mira y luego dice…

-Quería que volviera con Jessica –después vuelve a reanudar la marcha.

Lance no dijo nada más. Simplemente decide no tocar ese tema en "ese preciso momento", ya que sabía que acabarían discutiendo.

Pietro, al ver que Kayla no se desviaba de camino para dirigirse a su casa pregunta…

-¿Te vienes a vivir con nosotros o qué?

-Exactamente hermanito. Gracias por ser tan cortes –le responde Wanda

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿Y por qué? –Pietro no se lo puede creer.

-Tal y como tú dijiste, se viene a vivir con nosotros, porque yo lo he decidido así. Con todo el lío de las clases se me había olvidado comentártelo –acaba con una sonrisa -¿algún inconveniente? –frunce el ceño primero a su hermano y luego a los demás.

-¡NO, NO! –dicen al unísono Lance y John. Sabían que no era conveniente llevarle la contraria en algo tan importante como su amiga. Al menos si querían continuar de una sola pieza.

Sin embargo, Plateado sigue mirando a su hermana sin articular palabra, como si se negara a su petición.

-Si no accedes, me iré de la casa, y no bromeo –Wanda parece decidida.

Pietro sabía que muchas veces Wanda le había consentido y dejado hacer todo lo que él quería, al igual que sabía, que era capaz de cumplir su palabra, llegado el momento.

-Está bien –dice al fin –que se quede. Pero si papá viene a la casa y sabe que ella está allí, serás tú la que le diga el motivo –y reanuda la marcha dando por terminada la conversación.

Llegan a la casa y después de comer se dispersan cada uno para un lado. Lance había decidido quedarse ese día con sus amigos y por eso no se dirigió hacia su casa al salir del instituto. Él y Pietro son los primeros en encerrarse en sus respectivos cuartos. Al rato Wanda también se retira del comedor, alegando que prefería hacer los deberes lo antes posible para tener la tarde libre. Por lo tanto, Kayla y John se quedan solos en el comedor, cada uno en un extremo del sofá.

Kayla mira a John unos leves instantes, pero éste miraba la pantalla de la televisión. Luego ella se mira las manos. Sin duda alguna quería preguntarle algo pero no se atrevía. Finalmente decide arriesgarse…

-John… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? –dice con voz tímida y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

Él la mira por un instante, para luego volver la vista a la televisión.

-¿Qué quieres saber? –su voz suena algo áspera.

-¿Crees que Kevin hará algo en tu contra?

Esta pregunta le sorprende notablemente. La verdad es que no había pensado en ello y debía prepararse para cualquier cosa. John la mira sin saber muy bien qué responderle. Finalmente rompe el silencio que los rodea.

-No sé qué ideas macabras le rondarán por la cabeza –se levanta, coge su mochila, un poco más allá, y se sienta de nuevo. Abre su mochila y saca un cuaderno.

-¿Piensas hablar con Jessica? –pregunta ella de nuevo.

John la mira algo confuso.

-Para contarle lo ocurrido y saber si esto que pasó hoy fue solo cosa de Kevin –intenta explicarse mejor.

Al ver que él no responde y esta absorto en su cuaderno, se levanta del sofá con la mirada gacha.

-Disculpa, sé que no es asunto mío.

-No es que no te quiera responder, ni mucho menos, solo que no se me había ocurrido preguntarle. Ni tampoco creo que sepa nada al respecto, y si así fuera, no le creería. Lo más seguro es que mintiera –dice levantando la vista de su cuaderno.

Ella se vuelve a sentar, aliviada.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro? –se arriesga de nuevo preguntándole.

John la mira con el ceño fruncido y sonriendo.

-Tú no te rindes nunca, ¿verdad? Apuesto a que quieres estudiar periodismo.

Kayla se sonroja un poco ante su comentario.

-Solo es curiosidad. Prometo que es la última pregunta –sonríe

-Ok. Está bien –suspira –Estoy tan seguro de que haría eso porque he conocido a "gente de su calaña". Simplemente no me fio de ella –la mira unos segundos fijamente -¿satisfecha?

-Sí –le vuelve a sonreír.

-Por cierto, y cambiando de tema ¿Qué tal se te da el español?

-Bien ¿Por qué?

-Pues porque a mí se me da fatal y como me estuviste preguntando y por ello me debes una… podrías ayudarme en algunas cosas.

-Ok, a ver qué es lo que se te da mal.

_**En otro lugar…**_

Jessica había ido a visitar a su primo para saber qué noticias la tenía. Al entrar en su habitación se queda muda.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? –pregunta a Kevin que estaba echado en la cama absorto en sus pensamientos.

-Nada –dice con desgana.

El cuarto tenía un aspecto deplorable. Las cortinas de las ventanas, antes elegantemente colgadas, ahora lucían en el suelo, totalmente arrugadas y desgarradas. Los cojines de su cama tampoco eran lo que un día fueron. Ahora estaban todos pintarrajeados de rotulador rojo y totalmente destrozados. Todas las cosas que antes tenía en unos estantes, ahora estaban por los suelos; libros, cuadernos, y toda clase de objetos, algunos rotos, otros aún intactos.

-Déjame solo –vuelve a hablar Kevin.

Jessica le mira sorprendida. Estaba segura de que algo muy grave tenía que haber pasado para que estuviera así. Era la primera vez que le veía en ese estado.

-No me iré hasta que no me expliques qué ha ocurrido –dice ella con voz grave.

Kevin se sienta al borde de la cama y con la mirada perdida dice…

-No logré convencer a Pyros para que volviera contigo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si te dije claramente que le convencieras a como diera lugar! –dice ella alzando cada vez más la voz.

-Es testarudo ¿Qué quieres que yo le haga?

-Tienes que volver a intentarlo –dice la joven.

-No. Lo que haré será vengarme por lo que me ha hecho –dice con ira.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Kevin mira abatido a su hermana. No le quedaba de otra que contárselo todo.

_**De vuelta en la casa del bosque…**_

Había pasado una hora y media desde que Kayla empezó a ayudar a John con los deberes de Español. Éste con su ayuda logró entender muchas cosas y acabó la redacción él solito. También se habían pasado a otras materias. Cada uno hacía sus propios deberes, y si alguno no entendía algo le preguntaba al otro.

-¡A-CA-BE! –dice Kayla casi gritando.

-¿Todo? –pregunta atónito John.

-Si –sonríe

-¡Acabaste antes que yo! –mira el cuaderno de Kayla sin poder creerlo.

-He ganado la apuesta –acaba sentenciando ella.

Cuando comenzaron cada uno con su tarea habían hecho una apuesta para ver quien acababa antes. Su apuesta consistía en que quien perdiese tenía que comprar al otro, una bolsa lo más grande posible de golosinas.

-Ja Ja, me debes una bolsa bien grande de golosinas –le dice triunfante.

-Vale, vale, pero que conste que esto no acaba así. ¡Quiero venganza! –alza algo mas la voz al final.

Al momento se echan a reír alegremente.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –oyen una voz a su espalda.

Sin que se dieran cuenta Lance había salido de su cuarto, bajado las escaleras, y entrado en el comedor.

-Kayla me estaba ayudando con algunos deberes –dice John como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿De veras? –frunce el ceño.

-Sí –le vuelve a decir él.

Según el punto de vista de Lance ahí pasaba algo más. Prueba de ello era que estaban sentados "demasiado cerca el uno del otro", cosa innecesaria en el caso de que dijeran la verdad.

En ese momento Wanda entra al comedor, y da la impresión de que pensaba lo mismo que Lance, ya que se queda frenada en la puerta y parecía sorprendida.

-Ermm, ya me tengo que ir –dice Kayla dirigiéndose a John mientras recoge sus cosas.

-Ok –es lo único que la dice, para no provocar más confusiones al respecto.

En el ambiente se había formado un silencio incómodo. Kayla después de recoger sus cosas subió por las escaleras con Wanda siguiéndole de cerca.

John después de escribir unos minutos en su cuaderno también recoge sus cosas. Lance se había sentado en un sofá y no le quitaba ojo.

-¿Qué te traes entre manos? –dice Pyros una vez hubo acabado.

-Qué te traes "tú entre manos", mejor dicho –le responde Lance.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Me confundes con tú comportamiento –dice sin más.

-¿De veras? –Dice con sarcasmo -¿En qué sentido?

-En tu forma de actuar. Veras, se me hace muy extraño que después de hacer casi lo imposible para estar finalmente con Jessica… de un tiempo a esta parte ella te dé igual hasta tal punto que no quieras saber nada –se inclina un poco hacía delante – Por otro lado te vi muy "cortes" con la amiga de Wanda, a la cual "supuestamente" apenas conoces.

-¿Y? –le pregunta John. Quería que llegara hasta el final.

-Pues que creo saber el porqué de tú comportamiento.

-¿Y cuál crees que es? –él también se hace un poco un poco hacia delante encorvando la espalda y desafiándole con la mirada.

-Esa chica

De repente John se echa a reír.

-Será mejor que no hagas tantas conjeturas donde nos las hay. Kayla solo me estaba ayudando, nada más. Y no la conocía antes de que Wanda nos la presentara a todos –dice una vez deja de reír, mirando a un desconfiado Lance –De todas formas, y aunque todo eso fuera cierto… no es asunto tuyo.

-Te lo advierto, sé que ocultas algo, un secreto, y hasta que no lo averigüe no pararé –le desafía.

-Ok, tú mismo. Cuando te canses de no encontrar nada me avisas –se levanta y se va, no sin olvidar su mochila, por supuesto.

-`Ya veremos si tal y como tú dices no encuentro nada´-se dice Lance una vez se hubo ido John.

Había algo que no le gustaba y hasta que no lo averiguara no le dejaría en paz. Luego ya decidiría si "ese chico" que de un momento a otro había cambiado como si tal cosa, era a su parecer bueno o malo.

* * *

Continuará…

Al parecer a John se le pueden complicar las cosas con Lance, pero… ¿Será éste capaz de encontrar algo que le incrimine?

Entre John y Kayla está naciendo una amistad, pero al parecer algunas personas piensan de forma diferente ¿se opondrán a su reciente amistad?

Todas estas respuestas en el siguiente episodio

Gracias por leer y por sus reviews.

Tal y como os digo siempre ¡son mi inspiración! ^^

¡Hasta pronto!

Psd: Felices Reyes Magos XD


	7. Visita inesperada

¡Hola! ^^ ¡Estoy de vuelta!

Disculpad mi retraso pero estoy preparando un fic para San Valentín, y entre unas y otras cosas no he podido actualizar antes. Ya sé que os prometí que estaría puesto hace 2 semanas, ya que lo tenía acabado, pero como os dije me ha sido imposible publicar antes.

En el anterior episodio vimos como entre John y Kayla estaba naciendo una simple amistad, pues bien en este capítulo veréis qué tal va la cosa.

Espero que os guste ^^

También quería agradeceros a todos por vuestros reviews ¡ya tengo más de 20! XD

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Marvel y Fox no me pertenecen, ni me pagan nada por hacer esto. Solo es por el placer de manipularlos a mi antojo XDD

* * *

**Capitulo 07. Visita inesperada**

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? –Wanda camina de un lado al otro de la habitación con el ceño fruncido.

-No sé a qué te refieres –responde Kayla tumbada en la cama de su amiga.

-No te hagas. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó abajo?

-Nada –Después suspira. Parecía que estaba pensando en otras cosas.

Wanda se acerca a ella, y la observa unos segundos antes de sentarse en la cama.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando conociste a John? –intenta que su voz se oyera lo más paciente posible.

Kayla se incorpora

-Sí. Tú decías que era un arrogante, y que odia a todos los humanos –baja la mirada triste –pero yo hoy estuve hablando con él y me pareció muy simpático –su voz va decayendo.

-Bueno odiarlos, odiarlos, no. Pero sí sé que no le agradan. En varias ocasiones cuando vivía con sus padres, entraron en la casa. Solo querían comida pero John era el que se enfrentaba a ellos y al final les cogió manía – pone una mano en el hombro de su amiga –sé que te está empezando a gustar ¡creo que desde que le viste! –sonríe- pero lo mejor es que te alejes. Si se llega a enterar de que no eres como nosotros… no sé lo que sería capaz de hacer.

-¿Es que no podemos simplemente ser amigos?

-Es mejor que no –Wanda la coge de la barbilla y la obliga a que la mire –será lo mejor para ti.

Kayla sale de la habitación de su amiga y se dirige a la suya.

_-`Si fuera tan fácil…´ –Piensa con desgana al cerrar la puerta tras de sí._

Sentía que todo su mundo se había venido abajo de un momento a otro. En palabras sencillas, lo que Wanda le había querido decir era que no lo volviera a ver, que no le hablara, que no se acercara… y eso era mucho pedir. Dentro de ella, estaba empezando a nacer un sentimiento, una ilusión, que poco a poco se iba haciendo más grande.

_**A las 7 de la tarde…**_

Te buscan abajo –le informa Pietro a John una vez éste le abre la puerta.

-¿Quién es?

-Tú hermana Evelyn –seguidamente y sin decir nada más se va corriendo. Parecía algo nervioso pero John no conseguía saber por qué.

_-`Que raro, ¿Porqué se comportará de esa forma? –Piensa confundido_

Johnny baja las escaleras tranquilamente, aunque la verdad es que estaba algo nervioso. Su plan de hacerse pasar por quien no era, a veces le podría poner en apuros por cosas que "debería saber" y "no sabía". Eso hacía que se frustrara. Lo menos que quería era que descubrieran su secreto.

Al entrar en el salón se encuentra con una joven más o menos igual de alta que Wanda. Su cabello, de color avellana, iba recogido elegantemente por unas horquillas color marfil. Vestía unos pantalones vaqueros de cintura baja, junto con una camiseta de manga larga color fucsia. La joven al verle, se acerca corriendo y le abraza. De pronto a John le viene un olor a frambuesas. Debía de ser el champú que utilizaba. Al separarse, pudo ver el color de sus ojos. Eran totalmente negros. Nota un brillo especial en ellos. Sin duda "su hermano Sairus" le había dicho la verdad, y esa chica, que para él era desconocida, sí le adoraba.

-¡Cuánto me alegro de verte! –Dice sonriendo - ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Yo también me alegro de verte. Ven sentémonos –se dirigen al sofá.

-Dime algo ¿por qué no quieres volver a la casa? –le mira fijamente.

-Ermm –se siente en un apuro con lo que responde lo primero que se le ocurre – Estoy mejor aquí con mis amigos – la coge de la mano –No creas que es porque os he dejado de querer.

-¡Yo quiero que regreses! –Le vuelve a abrazar –te echo mucho de menos –se separa y baja la mirada.

_-`No me merezco tu cariño´-piensa él_

John se siente mal. No podía irse a vivir con sus padres de esa dimensión. Primero, porque le recordaría todo el tiempo a su verdadera familia, y segundo, porque él no era realmente su hermano. Solo era un impostor.

-¿Por qué tienes tanto afán de que regrese?

-Sin ti, Sairus no me deja hacer nada. Tú me ayudabas "con mis fechorías", y luego me respaldabas diciendo que habías sido tú –sonríe- Sin embargo, Sairus es muy aburrido y no me deja sola un segundo.

-¿Y ahora cómo has hecho para venir? –intenta contener la risa.

-Me escapé –le lanza una mirada de complicidad –verás cuando se entere…

Ambos se echan a reír.

-¿Qué tal llevas lo de tus poderes? –pregunta John una vez las risas se apagan.

-¿A qué te refieres? –no acaba de entender su pregunta.

-¿Lo controlas bien?

-Ahh eso. ¡Pues claro! Aunque ya sabes que esto de ser vidente del futuro no es muy certero. Algunas veces, no logro entender a qué se refieren, o qué quieren decir las imágenes que se agolpan en mi mente –sacude la cabeza como intentando borrar algún recuerdo.

-Bueno, creo que eso es normal. Además ¿para qué vas al instituto? Ahí te enseñarán todo lo que haga falta para que poco a poco lo controles mejor –la sonríe.

-¡Hola! –Alguien entra por la puerta -¿Habéis visto a Wanda?

-Hola Kayla. No la hemos visto, pero creo que salió a dar una vuelta. Hace un rato me pareció oír cómo se cerraba la puerta principal.

Evelyn y Kayla cruzan miradas.

-Disculpad. Kayla te presento a mi hermana Evelyn. Evelyn, ésta es Kayla, una amiga –John las presenta.

-Encantada de conocerte –Evelyn se levanta y le da dos besos a Kayla.

-Igualmente –sonríe tímidamente.

-Ven, siéntate –se dirige hacia el sillón junto con Kayla –asique eres amiga de mi hermano ¿No?

Evelyn sienta a Kayla al lado de John, dejándola en medio.

-Sí –baja la mirada sonrojándose unos segundos.

-¿Y qué poderes tienes? –la mira con atención como si quisiera percatarse de qué poder tenía antes de que se lo dijera.

-Buena pregunta. Ahora me doy cuenta de que no nos lo has dicho –dice John sorprendido -¿acaso te da vergüenza?

-No –dice rápidamente Kayla.

Pasan unos segundos.

-No nos tengas más tiempo en ascuas –dijo Evelyn impaciente.

-Es solo que no me gusta mucho utilizarlos.

-¿Pero cuál es? –esta vez es John quien habla

-Puedo leer el pensamiento, y obligar a la gente a hacer lo que yo quiera –acabó revelándoselo.

-¿De veras? ¡Vaya! –habla Evelyn

-¿Y cuál es tú nombre de mutante? –John

-¿Qué? –no le había entendido

-Mi nombre es Pyro ¿cuál es el tuyo?

-Pues no tengo ninguno. Nunca he pensado en eso.

-Yo soy "La vidente" y mi otro hermano "Titán".

-Esos nombres ¿los escogéis vosotros? –Kayla

-¡Pues claro! –John –eso sí, dependiendo de los poderes que tengas.

-Pues entonces yo no tengo ninguno –sentencia

-Piensa en uno que te guste, y luego nos dices –Evelyn

-Vale –sonríe

-Bueno, yo ya he de irme. Espero que pienses en lo que te dije y nos visites de vez en cuando –se levanta, da un beso en la mejilla a su hermano, y se dirige a la puerta -¡hasta pronto! –y desaparece de la vista.

Kayla y John se quedan solos.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? –Kayla le mira unos segundos y luego baja la mirada posándola en sus manos.

John sonríe

-¿Qué quieres saber ahora?

-Ay, mejor no te pregunto –se arrepiente y se pone nerviosa- olvídalo –se levanta.

-¡Espera! –también se levanta y la agarra del brazo -¿porqué no confías en mí? ¿No que somos amigos? –sonríe

A Kayla era como si el tiempo se le hubiese detenido por momentos. En su estómago hacía ya rato que le revoloteaban miles de mariposas. Cuando John la detuvo, con solo su contacto, empezó a temblar ligeramente.

En ese momento estaba prendada de su mirada, simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlo. Tampoco podía articular palabra. Era como si tuviese un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar.

-¿Estas temblando? –John rompe el silencio que los invade.

-Tengo algo de frío –da un paso atrás soltándose y bajando la cabeza.

-¿Qué era lo que me querías preguntar? –vuelve a lo mismo de antes.

-No es nada importante –le dice sin más, algo nerviosa aún.

-Aún así quiero saberlo –insiste.

-Está bien –se sienta suspirando -¿Qué piensas de los humanos?

John cambia de semblante en un parpadeo.

-Sabía que no era buena idea preguntar. Si no quieres responder no pasa nada –dice en voz baja.

_- ` ¿Y yo ahora qué le respondo? ´-piensa John_

No era que no quisiera responder, sino que él tenía una idea de los humanos muy diferente a la que debería tener el John de esa dimensión, y no sabía si responder lo que él pensaba, o lo que tenía que pensar el de ese lugar alternativo.

-No me agradan. Por eso prefiero mantenerme lo más lejos posible –responde finalmente.

-¿Por qué? –ellos no tienen la culpa de… -no termina.

-¿Ser normales? –Dice con sorna acabando la frase –puede que no tengan la culpa, pero aunque parezcan inofensivos hay veces en los que se vuelven contra ti.

-¿Lo dices por las personas que entraron a tú casa a robarte? –pregunta.

-Ermm sí –responde extrañado –`por lo visto el John de esta dimensión también tuvo algún que otro enfrentamiento con humanos´-piensa

-Ahhh… ¿pero y la gente que son inocentes? ¿Qué hay de las personas que solo quieren vivir en paz pero que se ven involucradas en algo turbio? Más bien, en asuntos mutantes.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –quiso saber él.

-Ermm, por nada en especial. Solo es curiosidad.

-No creo que haya gente "inocente". De alguna forma, y aunque no lo parezca, todos piensan igual –responde John

-Bueno, yo creo que los humanos temen lo que no conocen, y por ello se intentan enfrentar a ello.

-Puede ser -John

-Dime otra cosa. Si te encontraras con alguien a quien consideras un mutante, pero resulta ser humano ¿Qué harías? ¿Le aceptarías igualmente? –vuelve a preguntarle.

John estuvo pensativo unos minutos, que se le hicieron eternos a Kayla.

-Dependiendo de quien fuera, le perdonaría o no –responde finalmente.

-¿Aunque fuera un amigo? -Kayla

-Bueno como ya te he dicho, dependiendo de quien fuera actuaría de una o de otra forma.

-¿Y si ese amigo resultase ser yo? –pregunta con voz temblorosa.

John la mira incrédulo unos segundos.

-¿Es en serio? –pregunta

Kayla solo asiente con la cabeza.

John se queda en silencio y al rato responde...

-No creo que tú fueras una simple humana –se levanta dándole la espalda a la joven –ya que no se me ocurre el motivo por el que tendrías que hacerte pasar por mutante, sin serlo. ¡Tarde o temprano te atraparían!, pero si así fuera creo que no soportaría la mentira, el engaño –se cruza de brazos. Luego se vuelve a sentar.

-De todas formas sé que eso no pasará. Tú no tienes motivos para hacer tal cosa –sonríe vagamente -Disculpa he de irme. Luego nos vemos –Se vuelve a levantar y sale por la puerta.

Kayla se queda sola, pensando en las últimas palabras que le había dicho John. Con eso se le había venido todo abajo. De lo que sí podía estar segura era de que por ningún motivo podía decirle que ella era una humana normal y corriente. No podía permitir que cambiase su forma de pensar en cuanto a ella, no después de todo lo que le acababa de decir. A sus ojos no podía convertirse en uno de esos humanos que tanto odiaba.

-Nunca lo sabrá. No puede saberlo. Aunque para ello tenga que hacer el sacrificio de alejarme de él, y no seguir siendo su amiga, lo haré –dice Kayla para sí misma en voz baja.

* * *

Continuará…

En este episodio hemos visto que John ha recibido la visita de su hermana (a la cual no conocía) y al parecer la cosa ha ido bien, aunque John ha pasado algún que otro apuro XD

Por otro lado, Kayla intentó indagar para averiguar qué era lo que realmente pasaba por la mente de John, y ver si tenía posibilidades de que la perdonara si se llegara a enterar de quien era realmente. En este aspecto la cosa parece ir mal, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo podrá seguir ocultándolo?

Gracias por leer y por vuestros reviews

¡Nos vemos!


	8. Doble intención

¡Hola! ^^

Esta vez he sido más rápida ¿verdad? XD

En el capitulo anterior vimos como Kayla decide alejarse del todo de John, solo para ahorrarse sufrimientos pero ¿le será tan fácil?

Espero que os guste ^.^

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Marvel y Fox no me pertenecen, ni me pagan nada por hacer esto. Solo es por el placer de manipularlos a mi antojo XDD

* * *

**Capitulo 8. Doble intención**

_**Lejos de allí…**_

-¿Se lo has contado a mi hermano? –le pregunta la joven

-Aún no –coge sus manos, y las besa suavemente –pero no te preocupes, de esta semana no pasa.

La joven sonríe

-¿De veras? –Le abraza –pero… -baja la mirada -¿lo entenderá?

-Ya verás que sí –sonríe –él es mi amigo y me conoce. Si le digo que te quiero me creerá –dice seguro de sí mismo.

-Pero ¿y si se opone? ¿Qué haremos? ¿Eh Pietro? –la joven se veía preocupada.

-No te sigas preocupando Evelyn –La mira con ternura –lo entenderá. Tiene que entenderlo –dice lo último en un susurro y casi que para él mismo.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Wanda y Kayla salieron más temprano de lo habitual para ir al instituto. Según Wanda, era lo mejor para no encontrarse con "los chicos". Éstos salieron a la hora habitual, y les extrañó que "las chicas" hubieran salido ya.

Antes de entrar en clase Kayla fue a por unas cosas a su taquilla. Le había dicho a Wanda que la esperase en clase, que no tardaba nada. En ese momento cierra la taquilla, y al darse la vuelta…

-¡AH! –pega un brinco y retrocede.

-¡Hola preciosa! Siento haberte asustado –sonríe

-¡Kevin! ¿Qué haces aquí? –dice sorprendida.

-Vine a verte –avanza un paso hacia ella.

-¿Es que no tienes clase? –retrocede encontrándose con la taquilla.

-¿No te mojaste con lo que llueve? –sonríe

-No intentes cambiar de tema –mira hacia otro lado -¡aparta, he de irme! –exclama la joven.

-Espera un segundo –pone ambas manos a su alrededor, sobre las taquillas, impidiéndole salir.

Kayla estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, y con las manos aún algo mojadas, por la lluvia, toca su colgante, el cual lleva por fuera de la ropa. Intentaba centrarse, para con la ayuda del colgante, librarse de Kevin.

-¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? No te voy a hacer nada –la toca la mejilla.

Automáticamente suelta el colgante, y aparta la mirada, ladeando la cabeza, para evitar que la siguiera tocando. Kevin sonríe y pasa su mano desde la mejilla de ella hasta el colgante.

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué colgante más bonito! –y utiliza sus poderes lanzando un pequeño rayo de electricidad sobre dicho colgante, lo cual la hizo estremecerse, y desear que Kevin estuviera lejos, muy lejos de ella.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso? –le dice ella enfadada ¿qué quieres? ¿Matarme? –se siente algo mareada.

-No hagas una tormenta en un vaso de agua. No fue nada –vuelve a sonreír.

-¡KEVIN! ¡SUÉLTALA! –le grita John un poco más allá de ellos.

-Sí Kevin, ¡suéltala! –corrobora Lance.

John, Pietro y Lance habían llegado ya al instituto, y al dirigirse a clase se encontraron con ellos.

Kevin se aparta lentamente, y Kayla se aleja de él corriendo.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunta John

Kayla asiente con la cabeza.

Cuando John vuelve la mirada hacia Kevin, ¡éste ya no estaba!

-¿Dónde se fue?

-Da igual, lo bueno es que no hizo daño alguno –dice Pietro

Sin decir nada más se dirigen a clase. Al llegar, todos entran estupendamente a clase, excepto John. Cuando él pasa, sin saber cómo ni por qué, nota como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría, que le hace estremecer. Nunca le ha gustado pasar frío.

Delante de él, había un grupo de personas. En el centro de todas ellas estaba Kevin, cruzado de brazos y sonriendo. Sin lugar a dudas, los demás jóvenes que le rodeaban tenían que ser sus amigos.

-Te arrepentirás de esto -hace ademán de querer utilizar sus poderes.

-¡Espera! –salta Kevin descruzándose de brazos, y haciendo aparecer una bola de energía en su mano derecha.

John estaba totalmente empapado de pies a cabeza.

-Si utilizas tus poderes, te electrocutarás, ya que yo lanzaré esto… –mira la bola de energía –hacía el charco de agua que tienes bajo tus pies –sonríe malévolamente –y si no también, Ja Ja

John baja la mirada hacia el suelo, y comprueba, con horror, que el suelo efectivamente estaba lleno de agua, y que él estaba justo en el centro. Un movimiento en falso… y estaría perdido.

Los demás alumnos de clase, incluyendo a Lance, Pietro, Kayla y Wanda, ven lo que está pasando atónitos, y sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-¿Creías que te iba a perdonar por todo lo que me has hecho pasar? –le dice Kevin con resentimiento.

-Tú te lo has buscado –le espeta

Kevin enrojece por la rabia, y por el hecho de que todo el mundo le estuviera mirando. Intenta tranquilizarse.

-Tienes una oportunidad –le dice el joven.

-¿Ah sí? –Dice con sarcasmo cruzándose de brazos –Que considerado –se burla.

-Para salir de ésta tienes que volver con Jessica –hace oídos sordos a lo último que le había dicho.

-¿Otra vez con lo mismo? –dice impresionado John

-¡Sí, otra vez con lo mismo! –grita Kevin enfadado.

-¿Quién está más obstinado, tú o ella? –le pregunta

-Sabes perfectamente que ella lo ha intentado de muchas formas, y siempre le has respondido lo mismo. Ahora me toca a mí el convencerte sí o sí.

-¿Siempre has hecho lo mismo con todos los novios de tú hermana? El "obligarles" a regresar con ella.

Kevin enrojece aún más.

-¿Sabes que creo yo? –Prosigue –Que está tan consentida, y es tan presumida que si no es ella la que "termina una relación" le hace la vida imposible a quien sea. Se ve que ahora es a ti, a quien no le deja vivir, ya que con lo manipulante que es, no me extrañaría que así sea. ¿Quién quiere una chica así? –se echa a reír.

La clase estalla en carcajadas.

-Por lo que veo vienes con doble intención ¿no? –Sigue diciendo John- Tú no solo quieres "vengarte" sino que además sigues en tus 13 intentando consentir a "tú hermanita".

-¡CALLATE! –Kevin vuelve a hacer aparecer su bola de energía, solo que esta vez más grande –como te rehúsas a hacer lo que te digo… -se prepara para lanzar la bola de energía –será tú perdición.

-¿La de él o la tuya? –pregunta Pícara avanzando hacía Kevin.

-¿QUÉ? –No la entiende.

-Si tu hermana Jessica insiste tanto en que obligues a John a volver con ella, jamás te perdonará que le mates, y esa será tú perdición, no la suya –le explica.

-Si no está con ella, no estará con ninguna. Mi hermana lo entenderá. No permitiré que se burle de ella, para luego estar con otras como si nada hubiera pasado –dijo con furia en la voz.

Los amigos de Kevin evitaban a los alumnos acercarse más de la cuenta y Pícara tuvo que retroceder.

-Bueno, ¿por dónde iba? ¡Ah sí! –vuelve a prepararse para lanzar su bola de energía.

Justo cuando iba a lanzarla…

-¡NOOO! –grita Kayla corriendo en su dirección.

Todos los alumnos se alborotan.

Kayla empuja a varios "secuaces" de Kevin, y se abalanza sobre el joven saltando sobre su espalda. Kevin desvía la bola, y ésta va a parar a la pared haciendo un gran boquete.

-¡Maldita! ¡Baja de ahí! –Kevin va de un lado a otro, mientras Kayla se agarra fuertemente a su cuello.

En lo que Kevin está ocupado, Wanda eleva a John por encima del suelo, mientras que Bobby congela el agua del piso. Ambos se habían puesto de acuerdo con solo una mirada. Los demás alumnos estaban ocupados con los "amigos" de Kevin. En unos minutos ya habían acabado con todos.

-¡Hey! ¡Que alguien me baje! –dice John desde el aire.

Wanda le deja en el suelo un poco más allá de la entrada. Él y Bobby cruzan miradas unos segundos.

-¡AHHH! –Grita Kayla y cae al suelo inconsciente.

Remy se acerca a la joven en lo que John se ocupa de Kevin.

-¡Esto es por Kayla! –le pega un puñetazo en la cara que le hace tambalearse -¡Y esto es por lo que me has hecho a mí! –le da otro derechazo que le hace caer al suelo sangrando.

Luego se arrodilla junto a Kayla.

-¿Cómo ésta? –le pregunta al joven

-Solo está inconsciente pero tiene el pulso muy débil –le informa.

Wanda al ver a Kayla en el suelo da unos pasos en su dirección, pero su hermano Pietro la detiene.

-¡Tengo que ir! –la joven intenta zafarse del amarre de su hermano.

-Él está aquí –señala la puerta de entrada.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –grita Magneto al entrar por la puerta. Resbala un poco por el hielo del suelo, y luego se dirige a la mesa de profesores -¡sentaos todos ahora mismo! –se coloca detrás de la mesa.

Wanda desiste y se sienta en su sitio.

Todos los demás también se sientan, excepto Kevin y sus amigos, ya que no pertenecían a esa clase. Eric repara en Kayla, que aún sigue inconsciente, y en John, que no se mueve de su lado.

-¿Qué la ocurre? –pregunta a John.

-Kevin Winslet utilizó sus poderes contra ella –le explica.

-¿Y qué poderes tiene? –Vuelve a preguntar Eric.

-Puede crear y manejar electricidad –responde.

-¿Y los usó contra un alumno? –Dice sorprendido Magneto dirigiéndose hasta ellos -¿Cómo tiene el pulso? –pregunta.

-Un poco débil –le dice después de haberlo comprobado.

-¡PIETRO, VEN RÁPIDO! –llama a su hijo.

Todos "ven" como Plateado desaparece de su asiento, y reaparece al lado del profesor.

-Dígame Señor –responde

-Lleva a la señorita Kayla a la enfermería lo más rápido que puedas, y no regreses hasta que sepas cómo está –le dice

Pietro se acerca a Kayla, y la coge en brazos. Cruza miradas con John unos segundos para darle ánimos como diciéndole: "no te preocupes". Después, desaparece de la vista de todos.

John se acerca a Kevin.

-Como la pase algo… -le apunta con el dedo índice –no tendrás sitio donde poder esconderte. Te encontraré, y no acabarás tan bien parado… -le mira de arriba abajo –como ahora- le mira unos segundos a los ojos.

-No se preocupe Señor Allerdyce, yo me ocupo del "Señor Winslet" personalmente –Eric se acerca y John se va a su asiento –recibirá una lección que nunca olvidará.

_**En la enfermería…**_

-¿Desde cuándo está así? –Le pregunta a Pietro una enfermera con una libreta en las manos tomando apuntes.

-Desde hace 5 minutos aproximadamente –Responde

-¿Y dices que fue un mutante el que le hizo esto? –vuelve a preguntar sorprendida.

Pietro solo asiente con la cabeza.

-Debe de estar loco para haber utilizado sus poderes en contra de alguien –la enfermera no sale de su asombro.

-No lo sabe usted bien- dice Pietro en voz baja

- ¿Perdona? –la enfermera cree haber oído algo.

-Nada, nada –dice rápidamente.

-Eso es todo. Puedes irte –la enfermera sigue apuntando cosas en su libreta.

-Por orden del profesor Eric Lensherr he de quedarme hasta saber qué la ocurre, o si se pondrá bien o no –informa el joven.

-Oh, entonces sí puedes quedarte, pero te pido que guardes silencio –La mujer se retira.

-Perfecto, ahora a esperar –dice el joven en voz baja para sí mismo con fastidio.

_**Una hora después…**_

La enfermera se acerca a Pietro que estaba en la sala de espera medio dormido.

-Chico ¿puedes venir un momento? –Le dice –el médico quiere hablar contigo.

-¡Claro! –Pietro se levanta la mar de feliz del incómodo asiento.

Sigue a la enfermera hasta que llegan a una habitación.

-Puedes entrar –Le dice y se va murmurando unas palabras- Pobre chica…

El joven entra en la habitación. Era pequeña pero reconfortante. El médico estaba al pie de la cama tomando unos apuntes en un cuaderno con ambas tapas de metal. Cuando ve al joven cierra el cuaderno.

-Buenos días

-Bueno días –le responde Pietro

-No tengo buenas noticias para darte –mira a Kayla que está en la cama "dormida" plácidamente. Tiene muchos cables a su alrededor que da la sensación de que está muy enferma.

-¿Qué tiene doctor? ¿Se pondrá bien? –pregunta casi con temor.

-Actualmente, y por tiempo indefinido a no ser que reaccione, permanece en coma.

Pietro abre los ojos como platos. No se lo puede creer.

-Ten, la dirección del hospital a donde la mandaremos. Como podrás imaginar no la podemos tener aquí por tiempo indefinido, ya que tampoco tenemos los medios para atenderla –le tiende la mano ofreciéndole una pequeña tarjetita.

Pietro la coge, y se dirige a clase. Está tan impresionado que ni siquiera utiliza sus poderes. Simplemente va caminando lentamente, pensando en cómo se lo diría a John y a los demás cuando llegara.

* * *

Continuará…

Aquí vimos cómo Kevin vuelve a hacer de las suyas, y cómo todo esto trae consecuencias nefastas para Kayla. ¿Logrará salir de esta? Y ¿Qué hará John cuando se entere de que Kayla está al borde de la muerte?

Todas estas respuestas en el siguiente episodio XD

Quiero agradecer a Vampi y a PrincessMarimar94 por sus reviews.

Por cierto, ¡Bienvenida Marimar a este mundo tan loco! XD

Y a los que no han podido dejar reviews pero que de igual forma también se lo han leído… ¡espero que hagan un hueco y se animen! XD

¡Nos vemos!


	9. Reflexiones

¡Hola! ^^

Me alegra saber que esta historia os está gustando.

Por cierto, en el fic a Pietro (Quicksilver), por muy raro que os parezca le llamo "Plateado". No me preguntéis de donde saqué ese nombre, porque ni yo lo recuerdo, pero me gustó y para cambiar un poco, pues al menos, en este fic, decidí llamarle así. Lo digo, para futuras confusiones, aunque la gente que se lee mis historias normalmente ya lo debe saber XDD

***Marimar: **Me encanta tu entusiasmo para con este fic. Tranquila que poco a poco todo se sabrá ^^

***Yun: **Que bueno que por fin has podido leer los 3 capis que tenías pendientes, y que te hayan gustado tanto XD Ya verás qué le ocurre a Kayla. Y aquí te dejo otro episodio más para que leas XD

Gracias a todos por leer, y por vuestros reviews. Sabéis que son mi inspiración y lo que hace que seguir escribiendo valga la pena.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Marvel y Fox (excepto mis OC) no me pertenecen, ni me pagan nada por hacer esto. Solo lo hago por el placer de manipularlos a mi antojo XDD

Ahora sin más demora os dejo con el nuevo capítulo ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 9. Reflexiones**

_**Mientras tanto en clase…**_

Magneto abandonó la clase apenas 5 minutos después de irse Pietro a llevar a Kayla a la enfermería. Había dejado a Lance Alvers, aka Avalancha al pendiente de Kevin. El motivo por el que decidió dejarle a él, en vez de a cualquier otro, era por sus poderes. Además de poder derrumbar cualquier edificio o material existente, también era capaz de descargar su ira contra humanos. La persona en cuestión, quedaba totalmente petrificada, prácticamente en segundos. Podía quedar a una persona en ese estado todo el tiempo que quisiera. Dicha persona, sabía lo que estaba pasando y era consciente de todo, pero le era imposible moverse. Si Lance presionaba más, ejerciendo más poder sobre la persona, ésta podía sentir como si algo en su interior se rompiera, pudiendo desde hacerle sangrar, hasta causar daños irreparables, o incluso la muerte. Por lo tanto, era el candidato perfecto.

En ese momento, todo el mundo estaba a lo suyo, mientras que Pyro seguía inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Estaba claro que desde su llegada, todo habían sido problemas y más problemas, y aún no había averiguado cómo regresar a casa. Si no hubiera tantos problemas, sería como una especie de "paraíso" el pertenecer a ese lugar, esa dimensión. Pero ¿a quién quería engañar? Ese no era su mundo y no encajaba en el. ¿Cómo era posible que le hubieran pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo? Eso le hace pensar en Kayla. Le había salvado de acabar electrocutado, y por ello ahora estaba en la enfermería quien sabe cómo. Una ira irrefrenable se apodera de él de solo recordar lo que le había hecho Kevin. Si la llegaba a pasar algo… sería capaz hasta de matarle.

Por otro lado, estaba Bobby. La primera vez que le vio, estando en esa dimensión, no pudo evitar levantarse y dirigirse hacia él. Si no hubiera sido porque algo se apoderó de él y le impidió proseguir, seguramente habría hecho daño a ese joven, que viéndolo de otra manera, nada tenía que ver con los entresijos que había tenido con el Bobby de su dimensión. Todavía intentaba averiguar qué fue lo que pasó, sin éxito alguno.

Esa mañana, aunque ellos apenas se conocían, Bobby le había ayudado, olvidando su enfrentamiento pasado. Definitivamente, tenía que disculparse por su comportamiento. Lo que más le intrigaba era ¿porqué lo hizo? Si se suponía que en esa dimensión los X-Men no existían ¿por qué le ayudó?

Por otra parte, ya le había pasado en varias ocasiones, que no sabía si reaccionar como él mismo, o como debería de haberlo hecho el John de esa dimensión. Le había pasado desde que llegó. Trataba de comportarse como el hermano ideal, el amigo fiel… Vestía como hacía 3 años atrás, tenía el mismo aspecto, pero ya no era el mismo.

-`Seré yo mismo, le guste a quien le guste´- piensa- `No volveré nunca más a tomar decisiones como lo haría otro. No olvidaré quien soy´-se incorpora un poco en el asiento.

Observa la clase desde su pupitre. Al parecer Magneto estaba tardando más de lo normal. Mira su reloj. Hacía 20 minutos que se había ido. ¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenía que hacer? Todo sabían que se había llevado consigo a los "secuaces" de Kevin, para dejarlos en su respectiva clase, pero lo que haría después solo él lo sabía. Viniendo de Magneto ya nada le impresionaba. Eso sí, le intrigaba saber qué le haría a Kevin. Solo esperaba que fuera lo que fuese, le diera un castigo ejemplar, digno del mismo Eric que él conocía. No sabía porque, pero no podía quitarse de la mente lo que había pasado con Kayla, como si tuviera un mal presentimiento.

-¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? –oye una voz procedente de unas cuantas mesas más allá, interrumpiendo la línea de sus pensamientos. El joven se levanta, y ocupa el asiento de Pietro, justo a su lado.

-¿Y tú eres…? –pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

-Me llamo Remy LeBeau, pero me puedes llamar Gámbito –responde- Te noto un tanto triste, y creo que es por lo que pasó con tu amiga –saca de su bolsillo una baraja de cartas, y empieza a barajarlas -¿me equivoco?

John ya estaba harto de fingir ser quien no era, y de esconder sus propios sentimientos.

-No, no te equivocas –responde clavando su mirada en el mechero de repuesto que le había hecho Chad, el amigo de Pietro, ahora en su mano derecha.

-No te preocupes, verás cómo se recupera –pone su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de Pyro, dándole ánimos.

John le mira.

-Eso espero –responde a la vez que se remanga un poco la chaqueta de cuero, dejando al descubierto algo en su mano derecha que aún no había contado.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunta Remy, mirando el brazo de su amigo totalmente perplejo.

Ya no podía seguir ocultándolo, asique lo mejor era decirle la verdad.

-Se llama lanzallamas, y como su nombre indica, me sirve para utilizar mis poderes con mayor facilidad –abre su mano y activa el mecanismo, haciendo aparecer una chispa y seguidamente una pequeña llamita, a la cual Pyro se queda unos segundos mirando.

Después de un rato, cierra la mano haciendo desaparecer la llama.

-¡Vaya! –Remy sacude la cabeza. Él también se había quedado fijo –Dime algo. Si tienes eso ¿para qué el mechero? ¿Precaución?

-Por decirlo de alguna forma –responde- es mejor prevenir que curar ¿no? –sonríe.

-Oui –asiente con la cabeza sonriendo.

Johnny se percata de que en la mesa del profesor, Lance y Kevin hablaban. Casi podía jurar que algo se traían entre manos.

_**Minutos antes…**_

-Tú y yo estamos del mismo bando te guste o no- salta Kevin de pronto-

-¿Qué? –Lance estaba dándole la espalda a Kevin, con los brazos cruzados, y medio recargado sobre la mesa. Se gira y le mira.

-Lo que has oído. Tú y yo queremos lo mismo –vuelve a repetir Kevin.

-¿Ah sí? –levanta una ceja mirándole fijamente. Después, se inclina un poco hacia adelante en la mesa.

-Sí. Tú quieres que Jessica y John acaben de nuevo juntos, y yo quiero lo mismo –le explica el joven.

-¿Me estás proponiendo que me ponga en contra de mi amigo? –pregunta enfadado Lance.

-No lo veas de esa forma –prosigue- Solo sería un asuntillo sin importancia. Lo único que tendríamos que hacer es separarle de Kayla.

-¿Qué tiene ella que ver? –pregunta confuso.

-Le tiene aprecio. Si ella está lejos u "ocupada" seguro que regresa con Jessica –se cruza de brazos.

-Para empezar, solo son amigos pero ¿a qué te refieres exactamente?

-Haremos un trato. Escucha atentamente… -le dice Kevin en voz baja.

Le cuenta su plan. Una vez acaba...

-¿Qué te parece, te animas? –pregunta Kevin

Lance le mira unos segundos, para luego apartar la mirada.

-Lo pensaré, pero no prometo nada –dice con voz grave.

Luego se da la vuelta, dándole la espalda.

_**En la actualidad…**_

Pietro entra en clase cabizbajo, y arrastrando los pies. Magneto ya estaba en clase, y Kevin permanecía a su lado, en la mesa del profesor. Al verle entrar, Eric se levanta del asiento, y los demás alumnos le prestan toda su atención, esperando ansiosos lo ocurrido.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –le pregunta Magneto preocupado. Conocía a su hijo, y si venía así, debía de ser por algún motivo importante.

Pietro se coloca en medio de la clase para explicarles a todos, lo mejor que pudiera, lo ocurrido. Mira a Magneto, y luego a la clase dudando de cómo decirlo.

-¿Ella está…? –comienza a decir Kitty, pero su voz se apaga al final.

-No –responde Pietro –pero está muy mal- Les informa.

-¿Cómo de mal? –Ésta vez habla Pícara.

-Está en coma. La van a trasladar a un hospital. No dan muchas esperanzas de vida –les informa hablando lentamente y con voz triste.

El silencio inunda la clase.

Pietro mira a John. Sabe que intentaba contener el impulso de levantarse y abalanzarse sobre Kevin, aka Rayo. La mirada de todos es de incredulidad.

-¡Eso no puede ser verdad! ¿Estás seguro? –dice Wanda con la voz casi quebrada y al borde de las lágrimas.

Pietro asiente con la cabeza. Luego, vuelve su mirada hacia John. Éste se levanta de improviso, con la ira reflejada en sus ojos. Esquiva las mesas de sus compañeros fácilmente, y en unos segundos está frente a Rayo. Le obliga a levantarse y le empuja hacia la pared, y una vez en ésta le levanta unos centímetros del suelo.

-Te dije que me las pagarías –le sujeta con el brazo izquierdo puesto sobre su cuello, para luego con la mano derecha hacer aparecer una bola de fuego.

Le había cogido desprevenido, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, y se veía verdaderamente asustado. Si Pyro apretaba más su brazo, le costaría respirar y tampoco podía utilizar sus poderes para defenderse. Estaba entre la espada y la pared, y su vida pendía de un hilo.

-Si lo vas a hacer, hazlo –le dice Rayo con la voz quebrada.

-No sabes de lo que soy capaz, asique no dudes ni por un segundo que no lo haré –le suelta Pyro con voz profunda y mirada seria, presionando un poco.

-Pyro… -susurra Pietro a su lado –no vale la pena- se había desplazado hasta allí cuando John acorraló a Kevin, para hacer algo si era necesario.

Pyro permanece mirándole unos segundos más…

-Reza. Reza para que surja un milagro y Kayla se recupere, ya que si no, nada, ni nadie, te salvará el pellejo. Iré a por ti y te mataré –sentencia para luego separarse dejándole libre.

Magneto le coge el brazo derecho, haciendo que se detuviera al darse la vuelta para irse.

-¿Qué es esto? –le pregunta dejando el lanzallamas al descubierto.

-Me lo hizo un amigo –responde.

Le había dicho una verdad a medias. Sí era verdad que eso se lo había hecho Chad, pero en su dimensión ese "artilugio", se le había hecho Magneto. Evidentemente, no se lo podía decir, por lo que responde lo primero que se le ocurre. El Eric que él conocía, era un gran inventor. No solo había creado a cerebro, junto con Xavier, sino que también se hizo el casco protector que llevaba siempre consigo, y el lanzallamas que llevaba él, o al menos el modelo original, también.

Eric le deja ir algo confuso. Después se dirige a Rayo.

-Viendo que esto va para largo… -coge un maletín que había dejado al lado de su asiento, lo sitúa en la mesa, y lo abre con un código. Dentro, introduce otro código, y deja entrever un falso fondo donde descansa un artilugio parecido a un guante - …tendrás puesto esto al menos hasta que la señorita Kayla despierte –coge "el guante", se acerca a él, y se lo pone en la mano derecha a Kevin.

Con solo acercar dicho aparato a la mano, a cierta distancia, éste, se adhiere a la misma, cogiendo por sorpresa al joven. Luego, el guante, antes negro, cambia a color rosa chillón. Kevin enrojece.

-¿Qué es ésto? –pregunta el joven incrédulo.

-"Ésto", como tú lo llamas, es un aparato que sirve para anular los poderes mutantes de la persona que lo lleva. También, sirve como castigo –le explica sonriéndole.

Kevin no se lo puede creer. Toda la clase rompe en carcajadas.

-Puedes lavarte las manos, o ducharte tranquilamente, ya que es resistente al agua. No te le podrás quitar, ni romper de ninguna forma, con lo que no lo intentes, de nada servirá –le sigue explicando.

-¿Cómo sabe que no funcionará? –le pregunta Kevin aún anonadado.

-Porque lo he creado yo. Está hecho con un material prácticamente indestructible –cierra el maletín –Ah, y ese color "tan peculiar" que aparece en el aparato, es algo extra que le puse. Digamos que es un color que a ti te da vergüenza llevar. Según la persona que lo lleve es de uno, o de otro color –sonríe- Espero y lo disfrutes.

-¡No me puede dejar esta cosa puesta! –Se acerca a él- ¡quítemelo! –le exige.

-No –dice tranquilamente.

Kevin va a replicar de nuevo, pero antes de que saliera alguna palabra de su boca Eric se le adelanta.

-No quiero oírte hablar nada más al respecto. Sino, en vez de hasta que la señorita Kayla despierte, te lo dejaré de por vida –sale de la clase.

John y Pietro seguían en el mismo lugar, y cuando Kevin pasa por su lado sonríen cruzados de brazos. No se podían creer que por fin se le hubiera imputado algún castigo. Unos cuantos alumnos se acercan a ellos para pedirle a Pietro, aka Plateado, la dirección del hospital a donde enviarían a Kayla.

* * *

Continuará…

Aquí vimos cómo John toma una decisión definitiva, que esperemos no le traiga complicaciones futuras.

Luego, Kevin le propone algo a Lance, quien sabe si aceptará o no, y cómo por fin a Kevin se le impuso un merecido castigo.

A ver cómo sigue todo XDD

Gracias por vuestros reviews y por los ánimos que me dais ^^

¡Nos vemos!


	10. Un nuevo sentimiento

¡Hola! ^^ Ya estoy de vuelta.

En el capitulo anterior, vimos cómo Pietro les daba a todos la noticia de lo mal que se encuentra Kayla. También vimos, cómo John se abalanzó sobre Kevin y cómo a éste le impusieron un merecido castigo. ¿Qué tal seguirá Kayla? ¿Se recuperará?

Todo esto lo sabréis por fin hoy ^^

Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide XDD

***Marimar:** Espero que te guste este capítulo tanto o más que el anterior. Y no te desesperes ya habrá tiempo para que salga Gambito XDD

***Crystal Luna: **¡Bienvenida! Muchas gracias por tu review. Me imagino todo el esfuerzo que tendrás que hacer para imaginarte a John con otra XDD

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Marvel y Fox (excepto mis OC) no me pertenecen, ni me pagan nada por hacer esto. Solo lo hago por el placer de manipularlos a mi antojo XDD

* * *

**Capítulo 10. Un nuevo sentimiento**

_**A las 5 de la tarde…**_

Lance llegó a las 5 en punto al hospital, y preguntó en qué habitación tenían a Kayla. Subió y se encontró al médico acabando de revisarla y tomando unos apuntes. El doctor al verle, le saludó y le dijo que se sentara, que tenía que comunicarle algo importante.

En ese momento, estaba frente al hombre, esperando a que le dijera eso "tan importante". Presentía que no debía de ser nada bueno por la cara tan seria que tenía el médico.

-No sé si sabrás esto o no, pero mi deber es decírtelo –empieza el hombre.

Lance le observa expectante desde su asiento.

-Le hicimos muchos análisis a la joven, y no detectamos mutación alguna.

Lance abre los ojos sin poder creerlo.

-¿E-Está seguro? –pregunta con un hilillo de voz.

-Desgraciadamente sí –el doctor asiente con la cabeza –como doctor mi deber es cuidar por su salud, por lo que aún así la intentaremos reanimar, aunque está muy débil y es poco probable que se recupere.

-¿No tenéis a alguien que pueda curar o algo así? –pregunta Lance.

-Sí así fuera ya no estaría en esa cama luchando por su vida –responde- No podemos hacer nada más –se levanta- Lo siento –sale por la puerta.

Lance permanece pensativo un buen rato más. ¿Cómo era posible que no se pudiera hacer nada? Aún no se lo puede creer. Y ¿cómo se lo diría a los demás? Seguía así, cuando entra John a la habitación.

-¡Hola! –saluda mientras se acerca a la cama -¿Cómo está? –pregunta.

-Muy mal. Los médicos no dan esperanzas- responde con voz triste.

-¡Eso no puede ser! –Se sienta en el sillón casi al lado de la cama.

-No encuentran a ningún mutante que tenga poderes de curación –le explica.

John se levanta como si de repente se le hubiera ocurrido algo.

-Yo conozco a la persona idónea –se dirige a la puerta.

-¡Espera! Voy contigo –sale por la puerta con él.

Van en coche hasta la dirección que le indicó John. Llegan y se bajan.

-¿Es aquí? –pregunta Lance quitándose las gafas, enganchándolas en el suéter, y mirando el barrio.

-Sí –responde John observando la casa.

-¿Por qué yo no conozco a nadie de por aquí? –dice extrañado.

-Tengo amigos extra –le mira sonriente.

John recuerda haber encontrado una agenda en su cuarto, un par de semanas atrás. Le echó un vistazo y reconoció el nombre de un mutante que él había conocido estando con Magneto, reclutando mutantes. No podía ser casualidad que el nombre fuera igual y que no le conociera ¿o sí? De todas formas, no tenía tiempo de investigar y en unos momentos saldría de dudas.

Se acercan a la casa y tocan al timbre. Abre la puerta una mujer.

-Disculpe ¿ésta es la casa de Bruce Maxwell? -Pregunta John cerciorándose de que no se había confundido.

La mujer los mira unos segundos antes de responder.

-Sí ¿qué quieren? –dice desconfiando.

-Soy un amigo de Bruce, y quería saber si se encuentra en casa –prosigue John.

-No se encuentra. Váyanse –y cierra la puerta.

-Qué mujer más agradable ¿verdad? –le dice Lance a su amigo.

Se dirigen al coche pero antes de llegar observan como un joven se acerca a la casa. John va a su encuentro.

-¡Hey Bruce! –se acerca y le da la mano. Sin lugar a dudas era él.

-¡Vaya! ¡Cuánto tiempo! –se abrazan

-Mira, te presento a un muy buen amigo, Lance Alvers aka Avalancha –Lance se había acercado también y John aprovechó para presentarles.

-¡Hola! –se dan la mano.

-Bueno y ¿qué os trae por aquí? –pregunta Bruce.

-Me gustaría decirte que solo venimos de visita pero es que… necesitamos tu ayuda –exclama John con voz decidida.

_**En el hospital…**_

-¡Vaya! Qué solitario está esto –se dice Pietro al entrar al cuarto de Kayla y no encontrar a nadie.

Le suena el móvil y lo coge.

-¿Sí? –Espera- Ah hola amorcito –espera- no, aún no le dije nada –espera- ¿Qué porque? Porque estoy en el hospital –espera- ¡No, no te alarmes! Es por una amiga de Wanda. Se llama Kayla y está muy grave –espera- ¿La conoces? Ok, te diré la dirección…

Mientras tanto, se da una vuelta por el cuarto. De pronto, oye algo raro en el monitor y se da la vuelta.

-¡Luego te llamo amor, se puso peor! –y cuelga.

Sale corriendo a súper-velocidad en busca de un médico.

_**15 min después…**_

Lance, John y Bruce llegan al hospital. Al llegar a la sala de espera, ven a Pietro sentándose y levantándose del asiento, dando vueltas como loco, hecho un manojo de nervios.

-¿Qué te ocurre Pietro? –le pregunta Lance al llegar a donde estaba su amigo.

-¡Hola chicos! Menos mal que llegasteis ¡Os estuve llamando y no dabais señales de vida! –casi grita.

-Será por la cobertura –dice John sacando de su bolsillo su teléfono móvil y mirando la cobertura -¿Qué pasa?-

-Es Kayla, se puso peor. Los médicos no hacen más que entrar y salir, pero ¡no dicen nada! –se sienta en un asiento.

John mira a sus amigos alarmado.

-¡Vamos Bruce! –le dice.

-Sí –salen corriendo.

Llegan a la puerta, convencen a un guardia, que hacía ronda para que nadie pasara sin permiso, de que Bruce puede ayudar. Le dejan entrar solo a él, y una vez dentro se acerca a la joven y la toca con la mano en la frente. Un rayo de luz resplandeciente sale de su mano y recorre todo el cuerpo de Kayla brillando allá por donde pasa.

Entonces la joven se despierta sobresaltada y se sienta en la cama, como si hubiera tenido una horrible pesadilla que parecía no iba a acabar nunca.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien –dice Bruce.

Kayla está desorientada.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó? –pregunta.

-Ya todo pasó, recuéstate –intenta tranquilizarla.

Kayla hace lo que le dice y repara en los médicos que se llevaban cosas del cuarto. Su médico se acerca a la joven.

-Gracias muchacho, le devolviste la vida –sonríe y mira a la joven- bienvenida de nuevo.

Ve que Kayla le va a preguntar algo.

-Tranquila estás fuera de peligro –y se va.

John esperaba en la sala con Lance y Pietro. Al ver a los médicos salir se acerca a uno.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunta nervioso.

-Tú amigo le devolvió la vida –sonríe- Podéis pasar a verla pero no estéis mucho rato, tiene que descansar.

John mira a sus amigos y sale corriendo en dirección al cuarto de Kayla. En cuanto la ve se acerca y la abraza. Prácticamente, se abalanza sobre ella.

-John me falta el aire –dice la joven con un hilillo de voz.

-Oh, perdona –se separa- No pretendía abrazarte tan fuerte –le salen los colores- es solo que… me alegro mucho de verte recuperada.

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas Romeo –salta Pietro apartándole mientras se acerca –me alegra ver que decidiste regresar con nosotros –sonríe- eso sí, nunca más nos vuelvas a dar éste susto ¡casi nos da algo!

Todos se ríen del comentario.

-Te debo una –John se acerca a Bruce y le da palmaditas en el hombro- De veras, gracias –dice con sinceridad.

-Ya sabes que para lo que sea me puedes llamar –responde- Para eso somos amigos ¿no? –sonríe-

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Cuando John va al hospital se encuentra con que ya habían cambiado de habitación a Kayla. Entra sigilosamente.

-¡Hola! –Saluda- ¿Qué tal te sientes hoy? –se acerca

-¡Hola! Ya mejor, pero ¡estoy harta de estar en cama! –suspira

-Te tengo una pequeña sorpresa –sonríe.

Kayla se da cuenta de que esconde algo tras de sí.

-¿Qué es? –pregunta intrigada.

-Cierra los ojos –dice simplemente.

Ella hace lo que le pide.

-No vale mirar ¿eh? –John

El joven se acerca y deja lo que lleva en su regazo.

-Ya puedes mirar.

Kayla abre los ojos lentamente.

-¡Vaya! Te acordaste… -exclama ella casi en un susurro, muy emocionada.

En su regazo, John le había dejado una cesta pequeña, envuelta en un plástico trasparente, y con un lacito rojo. Dentro, se podía ver una gran variedad de golosinas de todo tipo.

-Te lo prometí ¿no? Además, ¿cómo me iba a olvidar de la apuesta que hicimos si por ti por fin acabé la dichosa redacción de español? –la dice sonriendo.

-Gracias –sonríe también.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por esto? –pregunta John

-Sí, pero sobretodo por salvarme la vida –Kayla baja la mirada –si no fuera por ti… -no acaba.

-No pienses en eso, piensa que ya todo acabó y que estás bien. Además, todo lo hizo Bruce –la intenta animar.

-Ya lo sé, y ya le di las gracias, pero tú le trajiste –se explica la joven- Y pensar que todo fue por el maldito de Kevin –dice con resentimiento.

-No pienses en nada. Sobre todo porque él ya no te podrá hacer nada más. Le mantienen a régimen sus poderes y no los puede usar –explica.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo…? –se queda sorprendida.

-Todo por la solidaridad del profesor Eric Lensherr –dice lentamente.

-¡Vaya! Pero eso no quita que siga molestándome –la joven baja la mirada -¡es un incordio!

John se acerca más y la abraza fuertemente. La joven se sobresalta. No se lo esperaba, pero aún así corresponde al abrazo con gusto.

-No dejaré que se te acerque –asegura.

No sabía por qué, pero de un tiempo a esta parte, dentro de él había nacido la necesidad de protegerla, de todo o todos los que la pudieran hacer algún daño. Solo pensar en que pudo haberla perdido… no podía soportarlo.

_**Días después…**_

Los médicos seguían manteniendo en observación a Kayla. Decían que era necesario para evitar futuras recaídas. Prácticamente, todos los alumnos habían ido ya a visitar a la joven, incluida Wanda, que se la pasaba casi todo el día acompañando a su amiga.

John, por su parte, estaba entre el hospital y en la casa del bosque de acá para allá. Una tarde, Pietro le encuentra en la sala, sentado en el sofá, pensativo.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –le pregunta al sentarse.

-Eso quisiera saber yo –responde con fastidio.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Pietro no le entiende.

-¡No puedo dejar de pensar en ella! –exclama entre incrédulo y enfadado.

-Te refieres a… ¿Kayla? –pregunta dudando.

John solo le mira y suspira. Luego se levanta.

-Ahh… -sonríe- ¿Y cuando la ves qué sientes? –vuelve a preguntar Plateado.

- Que el corazón se me va a salir del pecho –dice mirando por la ventana y dándole la espalda –No sé qué rayos me ocurre pero no puedo evitarlo.

Pietro se levanta y se acerca.

-Lo que tienes se llama amor –pone una mano en su hombro- Nos pasa a todos tarde o temprano –sonríe.

¿Qué? No, todo menos eso –dice dándose la vuelta y mirando a su amigo sorprendido.

-Síguetelo negando si quieres, pero es eso. Tarde o temprano te darás cuenta –se sienta en el sofá –Ya me lo dirás. Ja, Ja, quien lo diría –ríe a carcajadas.

-No te burles ¿quieres? –John también se sienta, tapando su rostro, con las manos en la cabeza.

El motivo por el que Johnny se negaba una y otra vez lo evidente para Pietro, era porque no lo había previsto, y mucho menos en una dimensión alternativa. ¿Qué haría cuando supiera cómo volver a su universo? De ninguna forma podría llevársela consigo, y no soportaría dejarla. Simplemente él no estaba preparado para ello.

-Oye… Quería comentarte algo –dice Pietro serio.

-Dime ¿qué ocurre? –Se incorpora. A John se le hace extraño ese cambio tan repentino.

-Es sobre tu hermana –dice nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa con ella? –al joven no se le pasa por alto los nervios de su amigo.

-¿Tú aceptarías que tuviera novio? –se mueve inquieto en el sillón.

-Depende –responde John pensativo.

-¿De qué? –Pietro.

-No aceptaría a un humano bajo ningún concepto –se explica mejor.

Pietro suspira relajándose un poco.

-`Al menos por ese lado estoy salvado´ -murmura.

-¿Has dicho algo? –pregunta John, que cree haber oído algo.

-No, nada –responde rápidamente

-¿Porqué lo has preguntado? ¿Es que sabes de alguno que le esté rondando? –Dice enfadado e incorporándose un poco en el sofá –Porque si es así soy capaz de matarle –hace aparecer una llamita en su mano derecha mientras sus ojos castaños brillan con malicia.

Pietro palidece.

-Es que… -baja la mirada a sus manos, las cuales reposan en su regazo- Siento lo mismo que tú sientes por Kayla –le mira- John, estoy enamorado de tu hermana –dice finalmente suspirando.

Johnny se le queda mirando entre incrédulo y sorprendido.

-¿Pasó algo entre ustedes? –pregunta manteniendo el mismo tono de voz severo.

Pietro le mira. Ya había empezado, asique lo mejor era soltarle toda la sopa.

-Somos novios –responde sosteniéndole la mirada- La amo y nunca la faltaría al respeto –prosigue- No te dice antes por todo lo que ha pasado con Kayla.

John sin decir nada más, de repente se abalanza sobre su amigo, haciendo que pegara la espalda en en asiento del sofá, quedando encima de él. Luego le coge del suéter.

-Di tus últimas palabras –sentencia John haciendo aparecer una bola de fuego en su mano derecha.

-No estarás hablando en serio ¿verdad? –dice Pietro mientras palidece aún más e intenta soltarse.

Pasan unos segundos.

-Di adiós –salta John, y luego se prepara para lanzar la bola de fuego.

-¡NOOO! –grita Pietro cerrando los ojos fuertemente poniendo sus manos en cruz como si fueran una barrera protectora.

En el último momento, John se echa a reír, hace desaparecer la llama y le deja libre levantándose. Pietro abre los ojos y baja las manos incrédulo. Se incorpora.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? –pregunta molesto viendo a John reírse a no poder más.

-¿Cómo era? –Le pregunta- ¡NOOO! –Imita a Pietro poniendo sus manos en cruz y cerrando los ojos –luego vuelve a su posición anterior y sigue riéndose.

Pietro frunce el ceño.

-Ja, Ja, que gracioso–

-Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja –no deja de reír- No puedo creer que te lo hayas tragado. ¡Hasta te quedaste pálido! Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja ¡qué cara pusiste!

-Entonces… ¿lo aceptas? –pregunta cruzándose de brazos.

John intenta contener la risa. Respira hondo.

-¿Por qué no? Sé que puedes llegar a ser un rompecorazones, pero si mi hermana Evelyn te escogió es porque confía en ti y eso significa que le demostraste tu amor –sonríe- Ah, y lo de antes ha sido por burlarte de mí de esa forma –dice con aires de superioridad y alzando la cabeza.

-¿Sí? Ya verás –utiliza sus poderes y gira alrededor de él.

-¡Hey! –intenta cogerlo para que no le siguiera produciendo ese mareo.

* * *

Continuará…

En este episodio, gracias a que John recurre desesperadamente a un amigo que ni siquiera sabe si realmente está en esa dimensión, ha podido conseguir que Kayla se recupere.

Por otro lado, John tiene sus dudas sobre lo que siente realmente por Kayla. ¿Lo aceptará tarde o temprano? Al menos, su amigo piensa que es amor, pero ¿seguirá negándolo?

Pietro, al fin le ha contado a John sobre su relación con Evelyn. Tenía miedo de cómo fuera a reaccionar, pero para su alivio no tiene nada en contra.

¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿John aceptará que lo que dice su amigo es cierto? ¿Kevin volverá a hacer de las suyas?

Todo esto en el siguiente episodio

Gracias por vuestros reviews ^^

¡Nos vemos!


	11. Romance al descubierto

¡Hola! ^^ Ya estoy de vuelta

***Marimar:** Wow me dejaste anonadada con lo rápido que te leíste el anterior episodio. De veras me alegra mucho que te guste. Espero y disfrutes también este otro ^^ Ten paciencia y verás que Gambito y Rogue obtienen más protagonismo con el paso de los capítulos XDD

***Vampi: **Jaja, tú siempre buscándoles las cosquillas al gato ¿no? Bueno, John digamos que quiere volver o se acuerda de su mundo porque en ciertos aspectos no es igual. ¿Qué sentirías tú sí de buenas a primeras tú familia te acepta? Para él es algo inusual y a la vez doloroso, ya que es algo que nunca tuvo. No puede evitar compararlo con su dimensión. Tienes razón, ahí estaría estupendamente, pero él siente que ahí no cuadra, que no es su mundo, ya que según sus amigos él vivió una vida que ni siquiera recuerda. Lo sé, es algo complicado pero es más o menos así XDD

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Marvel y Fox (excepto mis OC) no me pertenecen, ni me pagan nada por hacer esto. Solo lo hago por el placer de manipularlos a mi antojo XDD

* * *

**Capítulo 11. Romance al descubierto**

Entra alguien al comedor.

-Hola –saluda-

Los dos paran sus "juegos" y miran a la puerta.

-Hola hermanita –salta Pietro poniendo cara de niño bueno.

-Hola –responde también John con las manos en la espalda.

Wanda los mira. _`Ja, Ja, parece que no han roto nunca un plato´-piensa_.

-¿Qué os traéis vosotros dos? –pregunta sonriente.

-¡Nada! –responden al unísono.

-Ja, Ja, sí como no –ríe.

-Por cierto Pietro –le da un codazo a su amigo- ¿le has contado a tu hermana que ya tiene cuñada? –Pietro se queda helado.

-¿De veras? –Wanda frunce el ceño- ¿Y quién es la "afortunada"? –hace énfasis en la última palabra.

Pietro mira a su amigo como diciendo: _`Si se lo dices te delato a ti también´ _Aún así John no se puede quedar callado.

-Mi hermana Evelyn –responde sonriente.

-¡Vaya! Entonces la tendré que avisar de que no será la única –dice riéndose.

-Ja, Ja, muy graciosa. Pero te aviso que con ella es diferente.

-Sí, claro. Como la vez que estuviste "obsesionado"… –hace señal de entrecomillas con los dedos - … con esa camarera que no te hacía caso ¿verdad?

Pietro enrojece.

-Eso era diferente. Esto es amor verdadero. Por cierto –cambia de tema- ¿Sabías que a John también le ha tocado Cupido con sus flechas? –dice con aires de superioridad y mirando a su amigo con la cabeza bien alta como diciendo: _`Te lo advertí´._

Wanda mira a John.

-¿A sí? ¿Y quién es? ¿La conozco? –dice intrigada.

-La conoces más de lo que crees –dice Pietro.

-¿Eh? –Wanda no le entiende.

Pietro mira a John unos segundos sonriente.

-Es Kayla, tu amiga –desvela más sonriente aún.

John enrojece. Wanda se queda de una sola pieza, y no sabe qué decir. Perfectamente sabe lo que Kayla siente por él, y ahora solo esto le faltaba. Por eso prefiere cambiar de tema. Sigue pensando que es un amor imposible.

-Ya puedes ir a hacer tu turno de noche al hospital –le dice a John con voz grabe, antes de salir por la puerta.

Pietro y John la miran extrañados mientras se va, pero no tienen en cuenta su comportamiento.

-Oye prométeme por lo más sagrado, que seguro son tus poderes mutantes, que no le vas a decir esto a nadie, y mucho menos a Lance –John mira a su amigo esperando su respuesta muy impaciente- Ya sabes que él sigue pensando que debo estar con Jessica –le aclara.

-Ok, no te preocupes. Solo quedará entre nosotros y Wanda –sonríe.

-Bueno te dejo, hoy me toca hacer turno de noche en el hospital. Voy a por unas cosas arriba y salgo –le informa a su amigo dirigiéndose a la puerta- ¡Nos vemos!

-Ok –coge el teléfono. Tenía que avisar a su amada que ya su hermano sabía todo.

_**Mientras tanto en el hospital…**_

Eran casi las 8 de la tarde y ya prácticamente todas las personas que estaban de visita se retiraban. Kayla estaba tranquilamente leyendo un libro, que le había traído Wanda, cuando oye como alguien gira el picaporte de la puerta. Su mirada se posa en la entrada. Sonríe pensando que es John, a hacer su turno para cuidarla.

-¡Ahh! –se sobresalta

Sin duda no era la persona que ella esperaba.

-¿Qu-Qué ha-haces aquí? –consigue decir temblándole la voz.

-Vine a ver qué tal estás. Oí por ahí que te habías recuperado y quería verlo con mis propios ojos –dice el joven.

-¿Es que has venido a terminar el trabajo? ¿Eh Kevin? –salta enfadada dejando atrás cualquier sombra de temor.

-No. Nunca quise que todo acabara de esa forma. Por eso vine a pedirte disculpas –se explica- lo siento mucho- baja la vista fingiendo estar apenado.

-Sí, claro –mira para otro lado cruzándose de brazos.

-¿No me crees? –Se acerca un poco más –está bien, te lo mostraré –dice decidido.

Kayla le mira asombrada.

-¿Cómo me lo "demostraras"? –pregunta haciendo más énfasis en la última palabra, con un tono algo desconfiado.

-Me quedaré esta noche en el hospital –desvela sus intenciones

-No puedes. John está a punto de llegar –le explica

-Oh, entonces aprovecharé para disculparme también con él –dice campantemente.

-¿Qué? –no se lo puede creer.

-Sí, ya estoy harto de esta pelea sin sentido. Ya no insistiré más en lo mismo –sentencia con decisión.

En ese momento llega John.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –se pone en posición de ataque.

-John espera –salta Kayla- Kevin quiere decirte algo- le informa.

Kevin la mira.

-¡Vamos! ¿A qué esperas? –Kayla

Kevin se acerca un poco a John. Éste se relaja y se cruza de brazos.

-Quería disculparme por todo lo que te hice pasar. Nunca pretendí llegar tan lejos –mira a Kayla, y luego vuelve a mirar a John- ni hacer daño a nadie. Por eso quiero acabar con todo esto de una vez por todas. Tú tenías razón, los asuntos de mi hermana no son problemas míos –le explica Kevin con voz tranquila -¿amigos? –le tiende la mano derecha.

John le mira incrédulo alzando una ceja.

-¿Sabes qué? –Por fin se decide a hablar- no creo nada de lo que me dices –se acerca a Kayla- lárgate de una vez ¿quieres? Por cierto, bonito "guante" –hace énfasis con los dedos- ¿es tu color preferido? –sonríe

Kevin se cruza de brazos sonrojándose un poco.

-Está bien. Tendré que demostraros que lo que digo es cierto –se dirige a la puerta y la abre- chao- y sale.

John y Kayla se miran.

-¿Tú le creíste algo de lo que dijo? –pregunta Kayla.

-No ¿y tú? –pregunta también a la vez que toma asiento.

-Tampoco –responde la joven. Luego se sonroja, y baja la vista al notar los ojos de él, puestos en ella.

John sonríe para sí mismo. Se había dado cuenta de todo.

_**En otro lugar…**_

-¿Qué hiciste qué? –Jessica no sale de su asombro.

-No te alarmes hermanita. Tengo un plan, y ésta vez no fracasaré –dice con voz segura.

-Espero que así sea sino… te acordarás de mí –le amenaza.

-¡¿Me estás amenazando?! –Se acerca a ella- ¿Después de que soy yo el que se la juega todo el tiempo por los dos, para hacer lo que tú no eres capaz? –La apunta con el dedo- Ándate con cuidado o te quedas sola con esto, y a ver cómo te las ingenias después.

Jessica furiosa sale del cuarto de su hermano. Le gustara o no, Kevin tenía razón, y sin él, no podría conseguir su objetivo. Ahora, tendría que volver a la casa del bosque, para arreglar ciertas cosas.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

A las 9 de la mañana Kayla ya se había duchado y vestido. Estaba más que preparada para salir del hospital. En ese momento, sentada sobre su cama, miraba sonriente a John, que aún no se había despertado, mientras éste dormía plácidamente en el sillón, colocado al lado de la cama. La joven se baja de la misma, y como inconscientemente se acerca a John. Después, se inclina un poco y le acaricia la mejilla suavemente con el dorso de la mano.

John se mueve un poco en el asiento, lo que hace que la joven retire la mano de inmediato. Luego, pasado el peligro, pasa su dedo por el contorno de sus labios, a la vez que se muerde su propio labio inferior. Por último, va bajando hasta su cuello, y es ahí cuando John despierta, y la coge a ella de la muñeca instintivamente, sobresaltándola.

-¡AAHHH! Johnny tranquilo soy yo –exclama la joven.

-¡Oh! Disculpa –la suelta- ¿Qué hacías? –pregunta.

-Nada –se le queda mirando- solo trataba de ver cuánto tiempo tardabas en despertar –dice la joven con voz divertida, aún observándole.

John se incorpora un poco en el sillón, alarga los brazos y cogiéndola por la cintura, la atrae hacia sí, sentándola en su regazo, sin dejar de mirarla. Ella no opone resistencia. Luego, mirándole a los ojos le acaricia el pelo lentamente. Poco a poco, van acercándose hasta quedar a centímetros el uno del otro. John la abraza, y siente como ella tiembla ligeramente.

Finalmente, ambos se besan. Kayla, lo primero que siente, es un intenso calor, proveniente de él. Era cálido y agradable. John profundiza más el beso, explorando con su lengua el interior, cogiéndola desprevenida. Ella le sigue la corriente aprendiendo, y explorando igual que él. Era la primera vez que besaba a un chico, y era una experiencia nueva para ella. No la hacía falta preguntar, notaba que él tenía cierta experiencia, y la gustaba dejarse llevar.

Ella es la que hace que el beso acabe, separándose.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunta él.

-Nada –sonríe- es solo que necesito un breve descanso –le mira.

John sonríe.

-Por cierto, noté tus poderes ¿sabes? –le toca el pelo con una mano, mientras que la otra descansa en el pecho de él.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué sentiste? –pregunta con tono divertido.

-Pues mucho, mucho calor –suspira- pero mucho, mucho ¿eh? –Sonríe- eso sí, era cálido –le explica.

-Te noté algo incierta al principio, y después, también noté cómo te sobresaltaste. Ha sido tu primera vez ¿o me equivoco? –exclama John mientras acaricia la mejilla de ella.

Kayla enrojece. ¿Tan evidente había sido? Baja su mirada.

-No te tienes que avergonzar. Para todo hay una primera vez ¿no? –sonríe- Además- hace que le mire- lo hiciste bien.

-Johnny tú me gustas, creo que desde la primera vez que te vi, y mucho. No quisiera que pensaras que esto no ha significado nada y que…

Él la besa de nuevo sin dejarla acabar.

-Mmhh –ella intenta separarse, pero él no la deja. Finalmente, corresponde al beso sin oponerse más.

_**Al separarse…**_

-¿Por qué no me dejaste acabar de hablar? –le pregunta fingiendo enfado.

-Porque eso ya lo sé –responde- ya sé que esto no es ningún capricho y que me quieres. Me lo demuestras cuando me besas, cuando tiemblas en mis brazos, cuando me miras… -la explica- Yo… yo también siento algo por ti –la acaricia la mejilla- No puedo dejar de pensar en ti ni un solo segundo del día, y ya no tiene caso seguir negándomelo. No sé qué diablos es, pero seguro que acaba convirtiéndose en amor –sonríe.

Kayla le mira sin poder creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. Su deseo más anhelado se había hecho realidad. ¡Era como un milagro! Se levanta y mira el reloj.

-Madre mía ¡si ya son las 10 de la mañana! –exclama sorprendida.

John también se levanta.

-Espera- la coge de la cintura, y la atrae hacia sí de nuevo- Yo al menos quiero dejar claro esto- sonríe- Desde a partir de ahora seremos novios ¿algún inconveniente? –la mira divertido.

-Oh, claro que no –sonríe- seré solo para ti –le abraza y coloca su cabeza en el cuello de él, acomodándose mejor.

_**Mientras tanto…**_

Lance y Pietro se habían puesto de acuerdo la noche anterior, en ir juntos al hospital, ya que sabían que daban de alta a Kayla. Conducía Pietro, y todo el camino lo habían pasado en silencio, pensativos, sobretodo Lance. Éste, era el único que sabía que Kayla era humana, no mutante, como todos pensaban, al menos eso creía él. Iba dándole vueltas si debía contárselo o no a su amigo John. Sabía que éste la apreciaba mucho, y que no soportaría una desilusión como aquella, pero tampoco era justo que le siguiera mintiendo. Aunque también estaba seguro de que ella no tenía la culpa de ser humana.

Ya estaban en el hospital, y él seguía hecho un lío sobre lo que debía o no hacer. Pietro abre la puerta del cuarto, y ambos se quedan paralizados al ver la escena que se daba dentro. John y Kayla estaban de pie, en el pasillo, abrazados y besándose apasionadamente.

A Lance se le viene todo abajo. ¿Cómo era posible que él estuviera tratando de ver cómo le contaba algo importante, mientras que su amigo se estaba besuqueando con Kayla?

Pietro es el primero en reaccionar, y entra como loco en la habitación, dando vueltas a su alrededor a súper-velocidad.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Eh? –dice con tono divertido después de parar de correr.

Kayla y John se separan y sonríen.

-Ups, parece que nos pillaron –salta John

-Sí –asiente Kayla- Nos descubrieron

-Bueno ¿vais a responder? –pregunta otra vez Pietro impaciente.

-Los dos a la vez ¿vale? –le dice él a ella.

-Ok –responde la joven.

-3 –John

-2 –Kayla

-1 –John

-¡Somos novios! –ambos

Pietro sonríe de oreja a oreja

-¿De veras? Me alegra mucho -¡Ya era hora!

-¿¿¿QUÉ??? –entra Lance.

Era lo que John había estado temiendo. ¿Ahora qué le diría?

-Sí, lo que has oído. Y no me vengas a decir que no puede ser por tú prima Jessica, porque sabes perfectamente que eso se acabó –le avisa John.

Lance sin decir palabra sale de la habitación. Había algo muy importante que tenía que hacer, y no podía esperar.

* * *

Continuara…

Bien, creo que a más de uno le habrá gustado este episodio, ya que ¡por fin! pasa algo entre nuestros protagonistas. John decide dejarse de dudas y aceptar que lo que siente es real. Pero ¿Qué tramará Kevin? ¿Intentará separarlos?

Todo los interrogantes que se os ocurran lo sabréis en el siguiente episodio ^^

Por cierto, este es el penúltimo episodio. El siguiente será el último de la 1ª parte XD

Gracias por leer y por vuestros reviews

¡Nos vemos!


	12. Nuevos problemas

¡Hola! ^^

Aquí estoy de vuelta con otro episodio de este repertorio mío XD

***Cristal Luna: **Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Me supongo que al final te habrás picado con el fic ¿no? XDD Y bueno, sobre cuando John se entera de lo de Kayla… digamos que tendrás que esperar. Solo avanzo que será "inesperado" XDD

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Marvel y Fox (excepto mis OC) no me pertenecen, ni me pagan nada por hacer esto. Solo lo hago por el placer de manipularlos a mi antojo XDD

* * *

**Capítulo 12. Nuevos problemas**

Lance se dirige lo más rápido que puede a casa de sus tíos. Llega y le reciben alegremente. Pregunta por Kevin y le dicen que está en su cuarto. Sube y toca la puerta. Kevin abre y se queda sorprendido de verle.

-¡Vaya! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunta- Pero pasa –hace una señal con la mano.

Lance entra y Kevin cierra la puerta.

-Bueno y ¿qué te trae por aquí? –Kevin se sienta en su cama.

-Reconsideré tu proposición –responde- Eso sí, si tienes planeado algo, hay que ponerlo en marcha ya.

-¿Por qué? –Kevin no entiende nada.

-Tenemos nuevos problemas –sentencia.

_**En la casa del bosque…**_

Al llegar a la casa, Kayla lo primero que hace es poner al corriente de todo a su amiga Wanda. Ésta no está muy conforme, pero al ver a su amiga tan alegre, decide dar una oportunidad a John de acercársele a Kayla. Lo que sí hace es decirla una y mil veces, que tuviera cuidado para que John no se diera cuenta de que no era mutante.

_**Semanas después…**_

Wanda y Pietro, con la ayuda económica de su padre deciden abrir un local. Más concretamente una discoteca. Eso sí, Eric les había dicho que él no les ayudaría más, que se las tenían que ingeniar ellos solos. Ambos hermanos estaban felices de poder trabajar, ya que así ocuparían su tiempo en algo productivo que les daría dinero, con lo que no tendrían que volverá a pedirle nada a su padre.

Habían contratado a John y a Kayla, para que les ayudaran. Wanda y Kayla se ocuparían de la barra, Pietro de traer repartos y de la música, y John era el que se ocupaba de la puerta de entrada, concretamente era el portero, y quien dejaba entrar, o no, a la gente. Tenía unas gafas especiales con las que podía ver, quién era mutante, y quien humano. Dichas gafas se las había dado el mismo Eric, después de observar con detenimiento el lanzallamas de John. Lo mejor de dichas gafas, era que al ponértelas y observar a una persona mutante andar tranquilamente por la calle, veías los poderes que tenía como si los estuviera utilizando en ese momento. A John eso le encantaba.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Lance vio a John y a Kayla besándose en el hospital, y Avalancha estaba todo el tiempo de mal humor, y casi que exigiendo a Kevin que de una vez por todas pusieran en marcha su plan. Al final, había cedido a no esperar unos días más, como Kevin quería.

_**El lunes en el instituto…**_

-Sí, fue fantástico y hubo más gente de la que esperábamos –Kayla le iba contando a Marie que tal les fue en la inauguración del club.

-Que alegría que os haya ido tan bien. A ver si me paso. Por cierto, ¿solo abrís los fines de semana, verdad? –la pregunta.

-Abrimos viernes, sábado y domingo. Más o menos desde las 6 hasta las 2 el viernes y el sábado. El domingo cerramos a las 12, ya sabes por tener que madrugar –la explica Kayla.

-He oído por aquí que John y tú sois novios ¿es cierto? –la pregunta sonriendo.

-Jaja, parece que las noticias vuelan ¿no? –Sonríe- Y sí, estamos juntos hace más o menos dos semanas.

-¿Qué? –Se sorprende- ¿Y porque no me lo contaste?

-No sé. Supongo que se me pasó –Sonríe- Bueno ya lo sabes ¿no?

Llegan al instituto. Justo a la entrada hay un portero. Éste se encarga de que los estudiantes que entran sean mutantes al 100%, con la ayuda de un aparato, parecido al detector de metales que hay en los aeropuertos. Todos allí le habían puesto "detector de mutantes". Los alumnos pasaban por ahí cada mañana, sin excepciones.

Marie pasa por el detector de mutantes sin novedad alguna. Kayla pasa detrás de ella, y de repente a todos les alarma un pitido agudo. El portero que está como en las nubes, y medio dormido se sobresalta y la detiene.

-Espera un momento –la hace pasar de nuevo. Ahora el detector no hace nada –Qué raro. ¿Tú has venido más veces al instituto? –la pregunta.

-Lleva 3 semanas viniendo –aparece Wanda- Seguro que este aparato se ha estropeado- prosigue unos pasos.

El portero se rasca la cabeza sin entender.

-Está bien, pasad –las dice y sigue con los demás alumnos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –le pregunta Wanda en voz baja un poco más allá.

-No sé -responde con el mismo tono- ¡AH! –Cae en algo- Creo que ya sé lo que es. ¿Recuerdas que te conté que el día en el que Kevin le hizo la última jugarreta a John, me le encontré en los pasillos?

Wanda asiente con la cabeza.

-Pues se me olvidó contarte que tocó mi colgante, descargando sobre él algunos voltios de electricidad –la explica.

-¿Qué? –Intenta mantener el tono bajo- Pero se me hace raro –se queda pensativa unos segundos- para que lo hubiera roto tú tendrías que haber tenido las manos mojadas y haberlo tocado.

-Creo que así fue. Ese día estaba lloviendo y al aparecer Kevin, intenté utilizar el poder del colgante para deshacerme de él, pero fue entonces cuando tocó el colgante utilizando sus poderes. No puede evitarlo.

-Te dije que debías mantenerlo seco –la recuerda Wanda.

-Ya lo sé. Lo siento –baja la vista- Te dije que era mala idea.

-Dámelo –Wanda extiende la mano. Kayla hace lo que la dice –La verdad no sé como con la descarga que te dio, que por poco te cuesta la vida, pudo haber funcionado hasta ahora. Lo arreglaré, y luego te lo doy ¿vale? –Sonríe- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien –la intenta animar.

Kayla sonríe.

-Eso espero.

-Luego nos vemos –Se aleja- Chao

Justo en ese momento, Kayla ve como una especie de pelota ardiente se dirige hacia ella a toda velocidad. En cuestión de segundos se ve en el suelo.

-Oh, lo sentimos –dos jóvenes se acercan corriendo, recogen su preciada pelota y se van.

-¿Estás bien? –la preguntan

Kayla levanta la vista y ve a Kevin.

-Sí, creo que sí –la ayuda a levantarse- ¿cómo sabias…? –empieza a decir la joven.

-Lo vi. Por eso quise ayudarte –la explica.

-¿Es que ya no te vas con tus amigotes en vez de estar al pendiente de mi? –pregunta enfadada

-No estoy al pendiente de ti, solo vi lo que se te venía encima y quise ayudar, más por lo que te hice –la explica- Y no, ya no me voy con ellos. Ahora están de parte de mi hermana. No les gustó que cambiara de opinión sobre lo de John, ya sabes –baja la vista.

-Ok, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, pero he de irme –da unos pasos dejando atrás a Kevin.

-Espera –la coge del brazo- Espero que ahora sí me creas cuando te diga que cambié.

-A mi no me tienes que dar explicaciones –se suelta.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –pregunta una voz detrás de Kevin.

-¡Johnny! –Va a su lado – Nada ¡vámonos!

John le echa una mirada de pocos amigos a Kevin en lo que se van. Por el camino Kayla le cuenta lo que pasó.

-¡Vaya! Eso sí que es una novedad. Don "aquí mando yo" salvando vidas –exclama John sin poder creerlo- De todas formas, mantente alejada –la avisa.

-¿Acaso crees que me gusta que esté detrás de mi todo el tiempo? –suspira.

-Ya sé que no, pero si se te acerca y quiere hablar contigo, tú dale excusas de que tienes que irte y no estés mucho tiempo a su lado. Sabes que no me gusta –sonríe.

-Ok –sonríe también.

-Dime algo… -se paran antes de entrar en clase a un lado de la puerta. John la abraza- ¿En qué estoy pensando? –Acaricia su mejilla-

-Ermm… -Kayla se ve en un apuro, ya que ahora no tiene su colgante. Por ello se va por la vía fácil- Estas pensando en mi

-¡Vaya! ¡Me leíste el pensamiento! –dice John divertido antes de entrar con Kayla a clase.

El resto de la mañana pasó sin novedad alguna, al menos para John y Kayla. Kevin por su parte, lo pasó muy mal en natación. Tenían dicha asignatura una vez a la semana y todo el mundo se rió de él por su guante con un color "tan a la moda". Kevin se puso rojo como un tomate a no poder más, e incluso se salió de clase 10 minutos antes. Ya no podía soportar los "chistecitos" de sus compañeros.

_**A la hora de la salida…**_

-¡No te lo vas a creer! –aparece Kevin al lado de Kayla, cuando ésta guardaba algunas cosas en su taquilla. La cierra suspirando.

-¿Qué te ocurre ahora? –pregunta con algo de fastidio en la voz.

-¡Magneto me devolvió mis poderes! –La hace una demostración - ¡No es fantástico! –La abraza.

A Kayla esto la coge desprevenida y por unos segundos no sabe qué hacer.

-Me alegro mucho por ti –se separa.

-Eric me dijo que ha notado que cambie de actitud y por eso me quitó el chisme ese –sonríe- Quería compartirlo contigo.

-Yo te lo agradezco, de veras, pero he de irme –se va.

Le suena a Kevin el móvil. Le coge.

-Fase uno completada –exclama

-Fase dos todo un éxito –escucha por el teléfono.

-Todo está saliendo según lo planeado –cuelga sonriendo –Esto será pan comido.

_**Minutos antes…**_

-Jessica de veras que no hace falta que te sigas disculpando –dice John tratando de sonar tranquilo.

-No es suficiente. ¡No me crees! –dice la joven con la voz quebrada.

-Escucha –se detiene- Ya te perdoné ¿sí? No insistas.

-Vale –sonríe- ¡Oye! ¿Esa que está allí no es tu novia? –señala con el dedo un poco más allá.

El corazón de John dejó de latir por segundos, que se le hicieron interminables. Kayla y Kevin se estaban abrazando.

-No… -dice en voz baja- ¡No puede ser! –aprieta los puños fuertemente hasta clavarse las uñas.

Da unos pasos en su dirección.

-¡No espera! –Le detiene ella- No es conveniente que vayas. Si lo haces te negará lo que es más que evidente. Es mejor que no se lo digas –Tira de él alejándole.

-¡No puedo dejarlo así! –John está furioso.

-Ahora, cuando salgas, hará como que no ha pasado nada, pero sí la preguntas que si vio a Kevin, seguro lo negará. Estará nerviosa. Solo así podrás probarlo –intenta convencerle.

-Está bien. Haré lo que tú me has dicho –se aleja temblando de ira.

Jessica sonríe, saca su teléfono y llama.

-Fase dos todo un éxito.

_**En la puerta del instituto…**_

-¡John espera! –Kayla corre en su dirección

-Dime –Sonríe con ironía, tratando de contenerse.

-¿Porqué no me has esperado? –Se acerca para besarle, pero él aparta la mirada- ¿Qué te ocurre? –exclama la joven extrañada.

-Nada. Oye por casualidad ¿has visto a Kevin de nuevo?

-Pues en clase –responde sin darle importancia.

-¿Solo ahí? –vuelve a preguntar.

La joven se pone nerviosa. Duda si decírselo o no. ¿Y si se enfada? `Lo mejor es no contárselo, al menos de momento´-piensa.

-Ermm, no –miente.

John sin decirla nada más se aleja.

-¡Hey espera! –Le sigue, y en el bosque consigue pararle- ¿Qué te ocurre?

-¿Y aún me lo preguntas? ¡Si lo sabes perfectamente! –Sigue andando.

-No, no lo sé, ¡dímelo! –Le coge del brazo para que se pare.

-¡Maldita sea, te vi! –Ruge- Te vi abrazada a Kevin ¿aún me vas a seguir negando que le has visto y no en clase? –sus ojos brillan de ira.

-Pero… ¡si fue él quien me abrazó! –Le intenta explicar.

-Sí, claro –vuelve a andar.

-¿Te vas a enfadar? –pregunta a voz en grito

John retrocede hasta llegar donde ella.

-Maldita sea, ¿crees que me ha gustado verte con él? –Ruge- ¡Esto se acabó! ¿Entendido?

-¿Qué? –Kayla se queda en shock –No…No me puedes hacer esto ¡Yo te amo! –los ojos le brillan, intentando contener las lágrimas que reclaman salir.

-¿Ah sí? Pues lo hubieras pensado antes –se aleja.

A Kayla le tiemblan las rodillas, y cae al suelo. Siente un dolor en el pecho, que la hace que respirar sea más difícil. Empieza a sollozar. ¿Cómo podía ser que eso hubiera pasado?

A la media hora llega a casa. Sube las escaleras, y se encierra en su cuarto. Al anochecer, Wanda llama a la puerta. Como ella no contesta, utiliza sus poderes y entra. La ve echada sobre la cama. Nota que está llorando.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –se acerca.

-Nada –se incorpora y se limpia las lágrimas.

-Cuéntamelo –Wanda sigue en lo mismo.

Kayla la cuenta lo ocurrido.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Yo le mato! –se levanta de la cama.

-No hagas nada –la detiene del brazo- No servirá de mucho –dice en voz baja y con la mirada triste –Tal parece que no estábamos destinados a estar juntos, y que a todas luces lo nuestro es, y será, un amor imposible.

* * *

Continuará…

Por el momento Kevin y Jessica se salieron con la suya, pero… ¿podrá resistir el amor de Kayla y John ante tanta maldad?

Sin lugar a dudas, ese amor, empezaba a ser realmente imposible, no solo por los nuevos problemas que aparecen de la nada, sino por el hecho de no ser de la misma especie.

Espero y os haya gustado. Aquí termina la 1ª parte.

Habrá una 2ª no os alarméis ¡y con nuevos personajes! ^.^

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews XD

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
